New Year New Wish
by JH92
Summary: Tepat pukul 00.00 pada tanggal satu Januari,sebuah harapan baru terwujud. Bad Summary/EXO Crack Pair!LuMin,SuDO,KrAy,ChanChen, TaoBaek,HunKai. GS
1. NYNW - Teaser

Tittle : New Year New Wish

Author : Sakura92

Cast : All member EXO Crack Pair (SuDO,KrAy,XiuHan,ChanChen,BaekTao,and KaiHun)

Di sebuah sekolah bernama SM Art High School terdapat 6 perempuan cantik yang biasa disebut 'Primadona Sekolah'

Minseok : Perempuan bertubuh pendek nan heran jika banyak lelaki yang mengincarnya karena selain wajahnya yang cantik,juga sifatnya yang ramah. Ia menyukai salah satu Flower Boy SM Art High School

Yixing : Perempuan berdimple asal juga tak kalah cantik dengan Minseok, namun kepribadiannya akan sering akan ramah pada setiap orang kecuali satu orang

Baekhyun : Perempuan yang tergila-gila dengan make up,terutama juga sangat baik, pintar dalam bela latihannya adalah Master Wushu di sekolahnya

Jongdae : Perempuan penyuka bebek yang baik dan menyenangkan,ia adik dari Minseok dan kakak dari sering dipanggil Chennie oleh _eonnie_ atau adiknya juga mempunyai suara yang dapat membuat para lelaki jatuh hati padanya

Kyungsoo : Perempuan pendek bermata bulat yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Ia mempunyai perasaan pada si Ketua OSIS saat pertama kali bertemu

Jongin : Perempuan pemalu yang mempunyai kemampuan _dance _diatas rata-rata. Jika para lelaki melihat _sexy dance_-nya,bisa dipastikan mereka akan tergila-gila pada _yeoja_ yang satu ini

Selain itu,SM Art High School juga mempunyai beberapa Flower Boy yang digilai oleh setiap wanita

Luhan : Lelaki yang berasal dari China ini mampu membuat semua perempuan tergila-gila padanya hanya dengan melihat senyumannya

Kris (Yifan) : Kapten basket,tinggi,tampan,kehidupannya yang tak jatuh cinta padanya? Sayangnya dia sudah punya seseorang

Tao : Adik dari Kris,dia adalah Mater Wushu berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya,dia ceria dan ramah

Chanyeol : Anggota tim basket yang konyol dan akan menjadi lebih konyol saat berhadapan dengan satu orang

Joonmyeon : Ketua ia pendek,namun sifatnya yang tegas dan baik itulah yang membuat para perempuan jatuh hat jangan lupakan prestasi gemilangnya

Sehun : Lelaki dingin yang bisa bertingkah imut saat dihadapkan dengan Kim's _maknae_

"_I'm your secret admirer,_Seokkie"

.

.

.

.

"Kau pacarku sejak kemarin,kau lupa?"

"_Mwo_?"

.

.

.

.

"Ada satu anggota keluarga baru sepertinya"

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau meneleponku"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka untuk kedua kalinya"

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan bermain untukmu"

"Cepatlah,aku ingin mendengarnya"

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Melindungimu"

Teaser? Ottokhae?


	2. Prolog

"Berhentilah tertawa Kim Jongin" desis seorang yeoja bermata sipit sambil mendengus kesal

"Wae?Itu tadi sangatlah lucu,eonnie" jawab yeoja berkulit tan di sela-sela tawanya –Jongin–

"Ni hao" sapa yeoja berparas China dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan dimple kanan manisnya

"Ni hao eonnie,Duduklah eonnie" jawab yeoja bermata bulat sambil menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya

Yeoja berdimple itu segera duduk di samping yeoja bermata bulat tadi

"Ada apa lagi dengan Baekhyun?"tanya yeoja berdimple

"Yixing eonnie,kau tau? Dia berusaha untuk merayu Chanyeol untuk makan bersama, tapi yang dia dapatkan ada–AW! EONNIE!" Jongin sedikit berteriak karena kakinya ditendang oleh Baekhyun yang berada di depannya

"Kenapa kau merayu Chanyeol sedangkan kau sudah punya Tao,pabo"cibir Yixing

"Kyungsoo yang menyuruhku" bantah Baekhyun sambil menunjuk yeoja yang sedang membulat kan matanya

"Mwo?! Naega?"tanya Kyungsoo heran

"Kau yang menyuruhku melakukannya kan?" sembur Baekhyun

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa"jawab Kyungsoo lalu memakan ramennya

"Kau–" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena ada seorang yang menggebrak meja dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal

"Ada yang mau ikut New Year Party?" tanya yeoja berpipi tembam sambil menetralkan nafasnya

"Eonnie mengagetkan kami"keluh Jongin

"Minseokie eonnie selalu seperti itu" suara cempreng datang dari seorang yeoja yang tengah menyeruput minuman Baekhyun

"Ya!Jongdae-ya!Kenapa kau meminumnya?!"protes Baekhyun

"Aku haus Baekhyunnie...Mian"jawab Jongdae sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya

"Chanyeol akan langsung 'menerkam'mu jika kau seperti itu" sahut Jongin

"Chanyeol?Nugu?"tanya Jongdae

"Kau tak tahu dia?Oh gosh..."keluh Baekhyun

"Baekhyun eonnie sudah ditolak mentah-mentah dulu,dan dia lebih memilihmu yang tak pernah menyadarinya"sahut Yixing

"Menyadari apa?" Jongdae semakin bingung

"Ah... tak mau membahasnya"jawab Baekhyun

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya,"Mianhae,aku ada urusan osis hari duluan ne,annyeong" Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin

"Sepertinya aku juga ada latihan,aku pergi tak mau dihukum Choi songsaenim lagi" Yixing hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya,tapi Baekhyun menahannya

"Aku ikut denganmu eonnie,aku juga ada latihan bela " Baekhyun menarik tangan Yixing untuk berjalan cepat

"Apa urusan kalian sudah selesai?"tanya Jongin

"Sudah,aku bebas kita jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti? New Year Party,apa kalian mau ikut?"tawar Minseok

"Tentu saja menyenangkan"jawab Jongin antusias


	3. NYNW - SuDO Version

=_= SuDO =_=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

*_Di ruang OSIS_*

Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang berada di pojok dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut. Kyungsoo menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS di SM Art High School,ia tak pernah tahu bahwa tugas wakil ketua OSIS berat seperti yang ia rasakan ,bila dibandingkan dengan sang ketua OSIS,jelas-jelas lebih berat tugas sang ketua,Kyungsoo kagum pada ketua OSIS SM Art High School yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Tampan,kepintarannya tak diragukan,baik,dan memiliki senyum bak malaikat,siapa yang tidak tergila-gila pada si ketua OSIS itu?

Kyungsoo tersenyum memandangi foto Joonmyeon yang terpampang di papan alur kepengurusan OSIS,tapi jujur ia patah hati saat tahu bahwa Joonmyeon telah memiliki _yeojachingu_ bernama Jung Soojung,anak kelas 2-3 bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang patah hati,Joonmyeon punya banyak fans di dalam ataupun di luar SM Art High School

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Sebuah bentakan cukup keras mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya sedikit terjungkal,ia siap mengomeli orang yang membentaknya karena mengganggu 'acara'nya. Namun,niat itu diurungkan karena Kyungsoo melihat orang yang dikaguminya sedang melipat tangan ke depan dada sambil tersenyum manis –Menurut Kyungsoo–

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Kyungsoo,ia berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang tengah gugup untuk berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon

"Ini ruang OSIS dan aku ketua OSIS,sudah sepantasnya aku ada disini"jawab Joonmyeon

"Ah...iya...aku lupa hehe" Kyungsoo tertawa garing menyadari kebodohannya,dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan konyol itu

"Tidak biasanya kau datang awal,ada apa?"tanya Joonmyeon

"Aku hanya tak mau mendengar omelanmu yang mengatakan bahwa aku bukan wakil ketua OSIS yang baik"jawab Kyungsoo

"Hanya karena itu?Bukankah kau datang lebih awal karena ingin melihat wajah tampanku di sana kan?"tanya Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk fotonya di papan kepengurusan OSIS

"Kau terlalu percaya heran,kenapa Soojung bisa menerimamu?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan _handphone _-nya

"Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya?"tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada tinggi

"_Wae_?Kau bertengkar dengannya?"tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _game Angry Birds _di _handphone_-nya

"Ya...seperti memarahiku karena terlalu dekat denganmu,tapi bukankah itu sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua?Jadi kurasa wajar-wajar saja"jawab Joonmyeon sambil merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya

'_Aku ingin menganggapnya lebih Myeonnie_' batin Kyungsoo

"Jelas saja Soojung marah,kau selalu mendekatiku dan bertanya-tanya tentang kegiatan saat Soojung di dekatmu"jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku membutuhkan pendapatmu karena kau wakil ketua"jawab Joonmyeon

"Mulai sekarang,jangan bicarakan tentang masalah OSIS diluar ruang OSIS,_arra_?" Kyungsoo memandang Joonmyeon tajam sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya

"Mana bisa?Kau tahu kan kalau otakku punya banyak ide,jadi aku butuh pertimbanganmu secepatnya" jawab Joonmyeon

"Itu terserahmu,karena aku akan memegang janjiku. Dan aku tidak mau di cap sebagai perusak hubungan karena telah membuatmu putus dengan Soojung" ujar Kyungsoo

"Jika aku putus dengan Soojung,kurasa itu bukan memang akan putus dengannya" ucapan Joonmyeon membuat Kyungsoo membeku seketika

"Oh..."

"Hanya itu? Kau tak bertanya 'Kenapa kau mau putus dengannya?' begitu?" tanya Joonmyeon

"Memangnya aku harus menanyakan itu? Kurasa tidak perlu karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab Kyungsoo

"Oh ya?"tanya Joonmyeon sakartis

"Jawabannya adalah karena Soojung adalah tunangan dari Choi Minho,anak dari Choi Siwon _songsaenim_, mereka baru bertunangan kemarin" jawab Kyungsoo

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Joonmyeon cengo. Pasalnya, selama beberapa hari ini memang Soojung menjauhinya dan tidak mau diantar pulang lagi olehnya,bahkan saat di sekolah mereka jarang bertemu. Soojung juga tak pernah menghubunginya sejak 3 hari lalu

"Kaget?Tapi,lebih baik jangan gunakan alasan itu untuk memutuskannya atau _image_-ku akan hancur seketika"ujar Kyungsoo

Keheningan menyeruak selama beberapa menit. Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan _game_-nya terkadang mengerang karena tidak dapat menjatuhkan babi-babi hijau –yang menurutnya sialan dan jelek– dengan beberapa tembakan dari burung warna warni yang sedang marah. Sedangkan Joonmyeon memeriksa berkas laporan kegiatan yang dilakukan seminggu yang lalu,matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang mengerang atau menghentakkan kakinya karena gagal dalam _game_

'_Aku yang salah lihat atau memang dia yang terlihat cantik hari ini?_'batin Joonmyeon sambil melirik Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya

"Kemana mereka?Apa rapat OSIS-nya ditunda?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan _handphone-_nya ke dalam saku

"Aku memang membatalkannya,aku sudah mengirim pesan pada anak-anak" jawab Joonmyeon sambil membolak-balik kertas yang berisi dokumen-dokumen sekolah

"_Mwo_?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau membuang waktuku,dasar ketua OSIS yang sangat jenius"

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari ruangan OSIS meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang tersenyum sambil memandangi foto seorang _yeoja_ yang berada di salah satu lembar dokumen tersebut

Kyungsoo POV

Bagaimana bisa dia membatalkan rapat begitu saja? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau jantungku benar-benar ingin keluar eoh? Dasar ketua OSIS super jenius. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah untuk menemui Baekhyun lalu Yixing _eonnie_

"Tao-ahhh...hentikanhhh..."

Eh? Seperti suara Baekhyunnie. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi di ruangan bela diri,OMO! O.O

Aku berjalan mundur karena melihat Tao,master wushu sekolah, menciumi leher Baekhyun eonnie dengan ganas,aku terus berjalan mundur dan hendak berlari

BRUK

Bagus riwayatmu

"Siapa disana?"

Bagus,itu suara Tao. Bagaimana ini?Aku harus sembunyi dimana? Ya Tuhan...tolong aku. Dalam sekejap,aku merasa sebuah telapak tangan membungkam mulutku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya,aku berusaha meronta namun apa daya? Kekuatannya lebih besar dariku,jadi ya...aku hanya bisa pasrah. Hingga aku mendengar suara Baekhyun pamit pada Tao

Cukup lama aku dan pelaku yang tidak aku ketahui dalam posisi ia memelukku sambil membungkam mulutku,aku berusaha meronta dan ia melepaskanku. Aku berbalik dan hendak memarahinya tapi kuurungkan niatku karena yang kulihat adalah wajah sang _guardian angel_ super jenius yang cengingisan tanpa dosa

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekikku

"Kau tak mau kena tongkat wushu Tao kan? Jadi aku menyembunyikanmu" jawabnya

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya!" teriakku lagi

"Yang aku tau,Tao sangat tidak suka jika 'kegiatannya' diganggu akan menghajarnya,tak peduli itu _yeoja _atau _namja_" jawabnya

Apa benar seperti itu? Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon. Tanpa sepatah katapun,aku pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon,aku tidak mau jantungku keluar dari tubuhku karena aku masih ingin melihat wajah tampan seorang Kim Joonmyeon, aku mulai berharap –lagi– Aku kembali berjalan menuju lorong loker dimana aku akan menyusul Yixing _eonnie _untuk pulang sekali lagi,aku diberi pemandangan yang merusak mata bulatku. Yixing _eonnie_ sedang bersandar pada loker dan ditahan oleh Kris _sunbae_ yang kutahu adalah kapten basket SM Art High School,dan– apa? Yixing _eonnie _mencium Kris _sunbae_? Apa mereka punya hubungan khusus? Bukannya mereka bermusuhan? Ah, lebih baik aku pulang sendiri

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah membaca buku tentang pelajaran fisika di sebuah bangku berwarna hijau yang berada di tengah-tengah taman,sebenarnya ia bukan membaca atau menghafal rumus-rumus fisika yang membingungkan. Meskipun _try out_ tinggal satu bulan lagi, menururtnya rumus-rumus membingungkan itu dapat dia hafalkan dengan cepat. Ia sedang memandangi foto seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang berponi dengan _flower crown _yang tengah memegang _mic _sambil tersenyum,ia mengambil foto itu saat malam _prom night_ kenaikan kelas tahun lalu,kedua sudut bibir _namja_ itu tertarik membentuk senyuman

"Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon segera menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara lalu tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Joonmyeon

"Hanya ingin,kau sendiri?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon

"Seperti yang kau lihat"jawab Joonmyeon

"Belajar? Kurasa kau salah tempat"ujar Kyungsoo

"Lebih baik daripada belajar di tengah kesunyian rumah" jawab Joonmyeon

"Tapi, kau tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi"ujar Kyungsoo sambil membuka bungkus es krimnya

"Darimana kau dapatkan benda itu?"tanya Joonmyeon

"Oh? Es krim ini? Aku ini membelinya di minimarket disana"jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah mini market dan mulai memakan es krimnya

"Aku akan membeli es krim dulu,sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin hari ini"ujar Joonmyeon lalu bangkit dari duduknya

"Kyungsoo-_ya_" panggil Joonmyeon

Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah Joonmyeon dengan salah satu bagian es krim berada di mulutnya,dengan cepat Joonmyeon memakan bagian es krim yang satunya sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menatap Joonmyeon setelah apa yang dia lakukan, sedankan Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum

"Manis" ujar Joonmyeon lalu pergi

Otak Kyungsoo masih belum _connect_ alias korslet karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian,baru ia sadar

"KIM JOONMYEON!"

Joonmyeon POV

Aku bisa mendengar teriakannya yang memanggil namaku. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku tadi,aku hanya ingin memakan es krim itu dan tanpa sengaja bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Rasanya manis hehe –Tentu saja manis karena dia sedang memakan es krim– Setelah selesai membayar es krim yang aku beli ,aku kembali ke tempatku tadi dan melihat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Baru aku tinggal sebentar,jangan cemberut"ujarku

"Aku tidak akan cemberut meskipun kau tinggal bertahun-tahun"jawabnya ketus

"Lalu kenapa?"tanyaku lalu duduk di sebelahnya

"Kau merebut _first kiss_-ku bodoh" jawabnya

Oh...jadi itu _first kiss_-nya,yah...meskipun hanya menempel

"Tadi itu juga _first kiss _ku"jawabku

Tadi juga _first kiss_ aku pacaran dengan Soojung,aku hanya menciumnya di dahi saja dan dia selalu menciumku di pipi, kami tak pernah lebih dari itu. Kyungsoo menoleh padaku dengan matanya yang membulat ,dia benar-benar imut sekarang hahaha

"Aku tidak berbohong"ujarku sambil tetap memakan es krimku

Dia memukul lenganku cukup keras dan membuatku meringis

"Ya! _Wae_?"tanyaku dengan nada tinggi sambil menatapnya kesal

"Tidak ada,hanya ingin memukulmu" jawabnya santai

"Aku berasa seperti Kim Tan yang sering dipukuli oleh Eun Sang di drama The Heirs" gumamku

"_Mwo_?Kau tau tentang drama seperti itu? Ku pikir kau hanya belajar dan tidak mau melihat drama seperti itu"jawab Kyungsoo

Hei,aku juga butuh menonton,kau pikir aku harus terus belajar?

"Hanya tahu"jawabku singkat

Joonmyeon POV end

Author POV

"Kyungsoo -_ya_! Cepat turun!" teriakan Ny. Do membuat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang,ia hanya memakai bando putih di kepalanya dan menata poninya. Setelah itu ia segera mengambil tasnya dan turun ke bawah

"Selamat pagi _eomma appa_" sapa Kyungsoo

"Pagi Kyungsoo" jawab Tn. Do

"Pagi ini kau berangkat dengan Yixing lagi?"tanya Ny. Do

"Entahlah"jawab Kyungsoo

Ia mengambil rotinya dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat favoritnya

"_Eomma _dan _appa _akan pergi ke Busan selama seminggu,jadi tak apa kan kalau kami tinggal?"tanya Ny. Do

"Aku sudah 18 tahun _eomma_"jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau bisa meminta Yixing untuk tinggal menemanimu"sahut Tn. Do

"_Arraseo_" jawab Kyungsoo

Drrrt...Drrrt...

_**From : Xing eonnie**_

_Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam? Cepatlah keluar_

"Aku berangkat dulu,Yixing _eonnie _sudah menungguku di depan" ujar Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari kursinya

"Hati-hati"ujar

Kyungsoo mencium punggung tangan ayah dan ibunya lalu bergegas keluar untuk menemui Yixing

"_Mianhae_"ujar Kyungsoo saat ia sudah di depan Yixing

"Tak apa, tidak mau kita terlambat kan?"tanya Yixing

"Ini masih jam 6 _eonnie _-_-" jawab Kyungsoo

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing lalu tertawa

"Ehmm..._eonnie_"panggil Kyungsoo

"Hm?"jawab Yixing

"Aku ingin bertanya pada _eonnie_ tapi aku takut _eonnie _marah"ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"_Wae_?Apa itu tentangku?"tanya Yixing

"N..._Ne_"jawab Kyungsoo

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"tanya Yixing

"Euhm...apahubunganmudenganKrissunbae?"tanya Kyungsoo cepat

"Hah?" Yixing bingung dengan pertanyaan cepat dari Kyungsoo

"Akan ku ulang tapi _eonnie _jangan marah"ujar Kyungsoo

"Tidak akan"jawab Yixing sambil memamerkan senyum+dimplenya

"Apa hubungan _eonnie _dengan Kris _sunbae_?"

Yixing mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membisikkan Kyungsoo membulat dan menatap Yixing tak percaya

"Aku tahu itu konyol,tapi kau harus mempercayainya"jawab Yixing

"Aku masih tidak percaya"ujar Kyungsoo

"Terserah,tapi aku mohon jangan disebarkan"pinta Yixing

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau mau tinggal dirumahku selama seminggu"jawab Kyungsoo

"Baiklah"

.

.

Kedua _yeoja _yang tingginya tak beda jauh itu –Kyungsoo dan Yixing– berjalan-jalan di halaman SM Art High School. Mereka sesekali tertawa karena saling melempar lelucon

"Apa Baekkie sudah datang? Aku ingin mencontek pr padanya"ujar Kyungsoo

"Kau belum mengerjakan pr huh?"tanya Yixing

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya,hanya saja ada beberapa bagian yang kosong"jawab Kyungsoo sambil nyengir kuda

"Kau kan bisa minta bantuanku"ujar Yixing

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu kemarin, tapi kau terlihat sibuk dengan Kris _sunbae _di depan lokermu"jawab Kyungsoo

Mata Yixing membulat dan menghadap Kyungsoo cepat,"Jangan bilang kau–"

"Ya,aku melihatnya"potong Kyungsoo

Yixing mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain,berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat matang. Entah kapan,dua pasang tangan sudah menutupi pandangan Kyungsoo dan Yixing

"Ya! Siapa kau yang berani menutupi mataku?!" pekik Kyungsoo

"Kau melupakan namjachimu yang tampan ini? Kau jahat Kyungie"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Joonmyeon tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Joonmyeon gemas

"Itu sakit,kau tau?"protes Joonmyeon sambil mengelus pipinya

"Memangnya aku peduli?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya!Aku namjachingumu!"pekik Joonmyeon

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi namjachinguku huh?Kau bahkan tidak menembakku"ujar Kyungsoo

"Kau menjadi yeojachinguku sejak kau merebut _first_ _kiss_ ku masalah aku belum menembakmu atau sudah,yang jelas kau _yeojachingu_ku sekarang"jawab Joonmyeon

"A-Apa?Kau tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri"protes Kyungsoo

"Aku? Seenaknya sendiri? Kurasa tidak,seharusnya aku yang menyalahkanmu dan berkata seperti itu"ujar Joonmyeon sambil merangkul Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang yang sedang asyik sendiri

"Kenapa aku?Kau yang memutuskannya dan tidak mendengarkan aku yang disalahkan?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau yang mengambil hatiku tanpa izin dan tanpa mendengar protesku yang meminta hatiku seenaknya sendiri"

BLUSH

Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi Kyungsoo yang langsung menunduk saat mendengar pernyataan dari Joonmyeon

"Tapi tak apa,aku tidak akan memintanya hatiku hanya milikmu" lanjut Joonmyeon

Kyungsoo POV

Aku benar-benar butuh kantong plastik hitam Tuhan...kenapa orang ini bisa berbicara seperti itu? Kau ingin membuatku tidak tidur semalaman Myeonie?

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Aku menoleh padanya yang tengah tersenyum padaku

"Ada apa?"tanyaku

"Kau sakit?"

Sakit katanya? Tentu saja aku sehat! Dan berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!

"Kau tidak lihat aku baik-baik saja?"

Entah apa yang ku lakukan sekarang,mungkin terlihat seperti gurita mau berjalan ke arahku dan merangkulku

"Sepertinya kejiwaanmu terganggu"

"MWO?!"

Kyungsoo POV end

Joonmyeon POV

Dia masih sibuk mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya di depanku,seperti menganggap aku tidak ada. Dia memang agak kesal padaku karena aku berkata bahwa kejiwaannya terganggu. Awalnya aku hanya bertanya apakah dia sakit atau tidak,dia malah menari-nari seperti gurita mau melahirkan, aku berusaha menahan tawaku dan menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa kejiwaannya agak terganggu. Dan jadilah seperti ini,aku hanya patung yang bisa melihat kecantikan salah satu bidadari yang sedang tertawa di depanku ini

"Joonmyeon _oppa_!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini telah menggembungkan pipinya

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"tanyaku

"Melihatmu melamun membuatku takut"ujarnya

"Aku tidak melamun Kyungsoo-ah"jawabku

"Kau melihatku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan,ditambah dengan senyum ah...bukan,seringaian lebih tepatnya"

"Benarkah?"tanyaku

Dia hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa guru-guru belum datang?"

"Guru-guru ada rapat hari ini,sebenarnya aku disuruh untuk mengumumkannya"jawabku

"Kau ini ketua OSIS,tapi tidak menjalankan cepat kau ke ruang siaran"

Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya berjalan keluar kelas

Joonmyeon POV end

Author POV

_Hari ini semua murid SM Art High School diperbolehkan pulang pada pukul 11.00 tanpa ada tugas satupun_

Semua murid SM Art High School berhambur keluar kelas diiringi dengan makian halus yang ditujukan pada sang ketua OSIS. Joonmyeon berjalan dengan santainya kembali ke kelas dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya

"Ya! Kim Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo itu juga wajah Joonmyeon yang tadinya dipenuhi senyuman,perlahan memudar

"Kau berniat membuat kami kebosanan huh? 3 jam di kelas benar-benar terima kasih atas pengumumannya"

Minho dan Soojung segera pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua,Joonmyeon masih terdiam dan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong

"Hfft...Kukira kau sudah melupakannya" ujar Kyungsoo

"..."

" pulang dulu,Yixing eonnie sudah menungguku,annyeong"

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih memandangi punggung Soojung dan Minho yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan koridor

.

.

.

H-1 New Year Party

New Year Party akan diadakan besok,namun kegalauan (?) melanda si ketua OSIS Kim Joonmyeon. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya yang notabene-nya adalah wakil ketua OSIS tidak mengajaknya bicara selama 5 hari. Saat rapat OSIS,mereka memang debat,tapi yang Kyungsoo katakan hanya "Ya","Tidak","Baiklah","Terserah". Joonmyeon berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo bicara setiap hari,dan jawaban Kyungsoo adalah,"Aku ada tugas,kita bisa bicara nanti" dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Joonmyeon akui dia benar-benar bodoh,5 hari yang lalu ia memang masih labil karena melihat Soojung berjalan dengan Minho dan menyapanya. Tapi,kemarin ia sadar bahwa ia lebih mencintai Kyungsoo daripada Soojung

Joonmyeon berjalan menuju ruang siaran,setelah meminta izin dari anak-anak _broadcast_,ia menjalankan aksi yang mungkin cukup gila dan memalukan

_Annyeonghaseyo...Kyungsoo-ya,kau dengar ini kan?_

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tertawa bersama sahabatnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengerutkan keningnya

_Apa salahmu sebenarnya huh? Kenapa bisa kau ada di bumi? Apa Tuhan sengaja menurunkan malaikatnya ke bumi? Jika iya,kurasa Tuhan menyuruh salah satu malaikatnya untuk menjagaku,dan itu kau,Do Kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan,mukanya benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang. Ditambah Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang terus menggodanya

_Sekarang,aku minta padamu untuk mengembalikan sebagian membuatku gila chagi-ah..._

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati koridor dengan menutupi wajahnya,dia mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya agar tidak tertabrak orang ataupun tiang. Langkahnya diiringi sorak sorai dari siswa siswi yang ada koridor menuju ruang siaran

'_Kau harus bertanggung jawab setelah ini_'batin Kyungsoo

_Dan kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku dihukum olehmu adalah... Saranghae Do Kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo terpaku di depan ruang mengucapkan kalimat terakhhir dari pidato gilanya dengan berteriak

BRAK

GREP

"Bodoh"gumam Kyungsoo

"Ya,aku bodoh karena saat itu aku mengacuhkanmu"jawab Joonmyeon

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLETAK

"Bodoh! Kau membuatku malu!"pekik Kyungsoo

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mendengarku"jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya dasar Joonmyeon super je–"

Joonmyeon segera membungkam Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya sebelum Kyungsoo menceramahinya lagi

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat asalnya (?) dimana tidak hanya ada Baekhyun dan Jongdae disitu,namun juga ada Minseok,Jongin,dan Yixing

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di ruang siaran?"tanya Minseok

"Hanya memberinya pelajaran"jawab Kyungsoo

"Dengan ciuman huh?"tebak Minseok

5 yeoja itu tertawa lepas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya

"Tapi kata-katanya tadi sangat manis,eonnie"sahut Jongin

"Yap,itu adalah kata-kata termanis kedua yang pernah aku dengar"jawab Jongdae

Kelima yeoja itu memandang Jongdae dengan dahi berkerut, dan sorot mata keheranan

"Ya,kedua"jawab Jongdae ditambah senyum manisnya

"Chennie eonnie,kau bisa datang kerumah besok?"tanya Kyungsoo

.

.

2 hours before New Year Party..

Kyungsoo's house

"Diamlah eonnie!" pekik Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo-ya..." protes Jongdae sambil berusaha berdiriagar tetap duduk

"Sedikit eyeliner akan membuatmu cantik"ujar Baekhyun

"Dia akan terlihat menyeramkan eonnie!"protes Jongin sambil menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun yang hendak memoleskan eyeliner pada Jongdae

"Jika begini caranya,ini akan memakan waktu lama" ujar Yixing yang baru memasuki kamar

"Minggir"perintah Yixing

Setelah kelima yeoja tadi menyingkir,Yixing segera mengikat tangan dan kaki Jongdae,ia juga membungkam mulut Jongdae dengan lakban

"Kenapa kau lakban? Itu akan mempersulit bodoh"maki Minseok

"Kita bisa merapikannya nanti,sudah akan memilih baju yang tepat untuk kalian"jawab Yixing

"Xingie kau tak apa?"tanya Baekhyun

"Hah?"

"Eonnie terlihat pucat"jawab Jongin

"Aku tak apa,hanya kelelahan"jawab Yixing lalu tersenyum

.

.

Joonmyeon's house

"Coba yang ini" ujar Joonmyeon sambil memberikan setelan jas berwarna putih pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar beberapa menit,ia keluar dari kamar mandi,Joonmyeon memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah sambil mengusap dagunya

"Pakaian formal tak cocok untukmu,coba yang ini"ujar Joonmyeon sambil memberikan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan celana jeans pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian

Drrrt...Drrrt...

"Yeoboseyo?"

'Bagaimana?'

"Dia hanya menurutiku,bagaimana denganmu?"

'Lebih susah dari yang dibayangkan,Yixing eonnie sampai harus mengikatnya seperti tawanan'

"Benarkah?Jangan sampai dia tergores sedikit ini aku akan kirimkan fotonya untukmu agar kau bisa menentukan pakaian yang cocok untuknya"

'Arra,aku tak akan membuatnya ,aku Myeonnie'

"Nado saranghae Kyungie"

Cklek..

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan berdiri tegap menghadap Joonmyeon

"Kurasa itu cocok untukmu,tapi..."

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menekuk lengan bajunya hingga siku dan merapikan poninya

"Begini sudah bagus,dan akan lebih bagus lagi dengan ini"ujar Joonmyeon sambil memasangkan topi berwarna hitam pada Chanyeol

"Perfect"

Joonmyeon berjalan mundur perlahan sambil mengambil handphonenya,saat posisinya sudah pas..

KLIK!

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau memotretku?"protes Chanyeol

"Mian,tapi ini untuk survey hahaha"jawab Joonmyeon lalu tertawa

"Kau tunggu diluar,aku akan berganti baju lalu kita akan menjemput seseorang"ujar Joonmyeon

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya,"Seseorang?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kau bisa memakai motorku"ujar Joonmyeon sambil melemparkan kunci motornya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan dahi berkerut –lagi–

"Aku akan memakai mobil,kau ikuti saja aku"jawab Joonmyeon

Kedua pemuda itu berangkat menuju rumah Kyungsoo tanpa Chanyeol ketahui

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Namjachingumu sudah menunggu di depan"seru Park ahjumma sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo

"Sebentar lagi ahjumma,aku akan keluar dengan eonniedeul dan Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo

"See?Mereka sudah datang,ayo" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Jongdae

"Apa Kris sunbae menjemputmu eonnie?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Entahlah dia tidak mengirimiku pesan atau meneleponku"jawab Yixing

"Bisakah kau bersabar?Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi"jawab Minseok yang ternyata sedang menerima telepon

"Baiklah aku keluar sekarang, ,ayo"ajak Minseok

Keenam yeoja itu segera keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan turun menuju ruang tamu yang sudah terdapat 4 namja tampan yang menanti mereka

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?"tanya Joonmyeon

"30 menit yang lalu"jawab Luhan

"1 jam yang lalu"jawab Kris

"1 jam yang lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Chanyeol

"Yixing menyuruhku untuk menunggunya hingga selesai disini"jawab Kris

"Yixing? Memang dia siapamu?Bukankah dia musuhmu?"tanya Luhan

"Karena sebuah janji,aku harus melakukannya"jawab Kris

"Janji apa?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Kau tak perlu tahu"jawab Kris

"Mereka lama se–"

Ucapan Joonmyeon berhenti saat tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah tangga rumah Kyungsoo,ia yang hendak menelepon kekasihnya itu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ketiga namja itu mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon dan terpaku seketika. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari mobil pembalap F1 biasanya melihat 6 orang bidadari yeoja yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya.

Kyungsoo telah sampai dihadapan Joonmyeon yang masih cengo dengan penampilan Kyungsoo. White mini dress sangat cocok untuk tubuh rampingnya,rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas dengan jepit bunga yang bertengger di kepalanya

"Joonmyeon-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo

"..."

"Oppa!" panggil Kyungsoo lagi

"..."

"Joonmyeon oppa..." panggil Kyungsoo lagi

"..."

"Ya! Oppa!"

BUK

"Appo..." ringis Joonmyeon sambil mengusap dahinya

"Aku tau aku cantik,tapi tidak usah seperti membuatku takut" ujar Kyungsoo

"Kurasa kita tidak akan pergi ke sekolah,aku punya tempat yang cocok untuk merayakan tahun baru"jawab Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar

"Kemana? Aku akan mengunci pintu dulu"ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan kunci rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya dan memasukkan kunci rumah kedalam tasnya

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Joonmyeon kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk itu,ia berputar ke kursi pengemudi dan mereka langsung melesat(?) entah kemana

.

.

"Kau tidak berniat membawaku ke tepi jurang kan?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Untuk apa aku membawamu ke tepi jurang?"tanya Joonmyeon heran

"Barangkali kau adalah seorang psikopat yang membawaku ke tepi jurang lalu kita melompat bersama"jawab Kyungsoo asal

"Aku masih ingin hidup,dan tak ada untungnya juga membuangmu ke jurang"jawab Joonmyeon

"Ya!"pekik Kyungsoo

"Diamlah,sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"ujar Joonmyeon sambil tetap memegangi bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menuntunnya

"Memang kita dimana?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Sebuah tempat untuk kita berdua dan berhentilah bertanya"jawab Joonmyeon

Kyungsoo bungkam dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Joonmyeon. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di puncak sebuah bukit di dekat Namsan Tower,Joonmyeon telah mempersiapkan Candle Light Dinner untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo di malam Tahun Baru ini. Hanya mereka berdua. Joonmyeon menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk,setelah itu ia juga duduk di seberang meja dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo

"Sekarang lepas kainnya"

Kyungsoo membuka ikatan kain yang menutupi matanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Joonmyeon hanya memasang senyum angelic andalannya saat Kyungsoo mulai beradaptasi dengan penglihatannya,Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum cerah saat melihat pemandangan disekitarnya

"You like it?"tanya Joonmyeon

"Ne..."

Kyungsoo berpaling ke arah kanan dan melihat beberapa percikan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di langit yang saat itu dipenuhi banyak bintang-bintang. Ia bangkit dan berjalan lima langkah untuk melihat kembang api-kembang api itu

"Waw..." gumam Kyungsoo

Sepasang tangan melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk mundur sehingga Kyungsoo bersandar pada dada si pemilik tangan tersebut

"Aku berharap aku bisa selalu seperti ini selamanya denganmu"bisik Joonmyeon

"Seperti ini bagaimana?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Mencintaimu dan bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahkan tertawa"jawab Joonmyeon

BLUSH

Rona merah menjalari kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Joonmyeon melepaskan backhugnya dan memutar tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap ke arahnya,ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo sehingga ia bisa melihat mata bulat milik yeoja cantik itu

"Jangan lagi menjauhiku,karena hari-hariku akan gelap tanpa ada senyuman cerah darimu"ujar Joonmyeon

"Aku tak akan menjauhimu jika kau berhenti memperhatikan Soojung"jawab Kyungsoo

"Mataku hanya tertuju padamu Kyungie"ujar Joonmyeon

Perlahan Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo sehingga bibir mereka bertemu. Joonmyeon melumat pelan bibir bawah itu lembut dan penuh perasaan,mereka menyalurkan apa yang mereka rasakan lewat ciuman itu

'_Harapanku tahun lalu terwujud hari ini,dan harapanku tahun ini adalah bisa menjadikanmu milikku selamanya Do Kyungsoo_'

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Selanjutnya mau couple yang mana? Masih tersisa XiuHan,KrAy,HunKai,ChanChen,dan BaekTao. Dipilih-dipilih... seribu 3 seribu 3 #plak

Review juseyo ^^


	4. NYNW - KrAy Version

=_= KrAy =_=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

*_Indoor Basket Hall_*

"Baiklah,latihan hari ini cukup. Kalian bisa beristirahat dulu atau langsung kembali ke kelas" seru Choi _songsaenim_ lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan anak didiknya yang sedang duduk di tengah arena

"Apa kau lelah?"tanya Sooyoung sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Yixing

"Cukup lelah untuk hari ini"jawab Yixing lalu menegak air itu sedikit demi sedikit

Yixing meluruskan kakinya sambil sesekali mengusapnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Rambut hitamnya yang ia ikat ekor kuda ke belakang yang awalnya rapi menjadi agak berantakan dan poninya juga berantakan karena bercampur dengan keringat

"Berhenti mengusap kakimu itu,Xing. Kau tak tahu mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan kelaparan?"bisik Sulli

"Mereka saja yang pikirannya terlalu _pervert_,aku lelah dan aku butuh ruang untuk melonggarkan otot-ototku"jawab Yixing santai

"Ngomong-ngomong,kemana pangeranmu?"tanya Sooyoung

"Apa?Pangeranku?Memang siapa?"tanya Yixing bingung

"Kris"jawab Sooyoung

"_Mwo_?! " pekik Yixing

Semua orang yang berada di arena menatap Yixing dengan tatapan _ada-apa-denganmu_ karena mendengar teriakan Yixing

"Tak ada apa-apa,kalian tenang saja" ujar Sooyoung sambil cengingisan

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan naga tiang idiot gigi kuda itu pangeranku?"tanya Yixing

"Lebih tepatnya _namjachingu_"sahut Sulli

"Ya! Berhenti mengatakan itu. Kau tau kan kalau aku membencinya"sergah Yixing

"Bagaimana kau bisa membenci orang tampan sepertiku?"sahut seseorang

Dari nada bicaranya,Yixing sangat tahu itu siapa. Hanya satu orang yang paling percaya diri di sekolah ini yang berbicara seperti itu

"Ada banyak alasan aku membencimu,dan karena moodku sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Jadi aku tak akan menyebutkannya"jawab Yixing

"Oh ya?" tanya Kris sakartis

"_Mian_,aku harus pergi. Ryeowook _oppa_ menungguku. _Annyeong_" ujar Sooyoung sebelum pergi dari tkp *apaan dah*

"Apa kau akan menunggu Taemin?"tanya Yixing

"Seharusnya dia menjemputku karena tidak ada latihan _dance_" jawab Sulli sambil melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya

"Dan kau. Kenapa tidak pergi dari sini?"tanya Yixing

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"tanya Kris balik

"Baiklah,selamat bersenang-senang dengan hantu disini. _Kajja _Sulli-_ah_,aku akan mengantarmu ke Taemin sekarang" ajak Yixing sambil menarik Sulli keluar dari arena basket

"Selamat bersenang-senang juga,manis. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu!"

Teriakan Kris sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Yixing,dibelakangnya Sulli sudah terkikik mendengar panggilan Kris yang ia tujukan untuk Yixing

"Kau beruntung memilikinya"ujar Sulli lalu tertawa

"Aku bukan _yeojachingu_-nya!" bantah Yixing

Setelah mengantar Sulli,ia berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya lalu pulang. Ia tersentak melihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah bersandar pada lokernya,ia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan jalannya menuju loker miliknya

"Apa lagi maumu Wu?"tanya Yixing

"Apa salah jika aku merindukanmu?"tanya Kris balik

"Ini disekolah bodoh"cerca Yixing

"Aku tahu itu"jawab Kris

"Bisa kau minggir?Aku mau mengambil barangku"ujar Yixing datar

"Barangmu sudah ada di mobil"jawab Kris

"Baiklah,ayo kita pulang" ajak Yixing

Ia berjalan mendahului Kris. Baru 2 langkah,ia merasa tangannya ditarik dan entah kapan kini ia sudah bersandar di loker miliknya dan Kris berada di depannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Hati Yixing berdesir merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di wajahnya

"Bisa kau minggir?Aku ingin pulang"ujar Yixing sambil mendorong dada Kris

Tangan kiri Kris menggapai tangan kanan Yixing yang berada di dadanya dan menurunkannya, sedangkan tangan kanan Kris bersandar pada loker

"K-Kris..." panggil Yixing

"Hmm?" jawab Kris

"Bi-Bisa kau minggir? A-Aku ingin pulang" pinta Yixing

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing,Yixing berusaha memalingkan wajahnya namun tangan kiri Kris yang tadinya menggenggam tangannya membuat dagunya terangkat dan menatap mata Kris

'_Benar-benar tidak tahu tempat_'

Yixing sedikit berjinjit dan mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di bibir Kris,"_Kajja_,aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaan mu hari ini" ujar Yixing

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"keluh Kris

"Kau bisa meminta lagi nanti Fan-Fan..."jawab Yixing

"_Jinjja_?Baiklah,ayo"

Kris merangkul Yixing dengan wajah cerah 1000 watt. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata telah mengintip kegiatan mereka tadi

"Xingie~" panggil Kris manja

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Itu menjijikkan"jawab Yixing sambil tetap fokus pada film yang ditontonnya

"Apa aku salah jika bermanja-manja dengan istriku sendiri?"tanya Kris

"Cara manjamu itu menjijikkan. Jangan ganggu aku"jawab Yixing ketus

Kris cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya,namun Yixing masih tetap fokus pada layar televisi sambil memakan keripik kentang

"Sepertinya _mommy _dan _eomma_ tak sabar ingin mempunyai cucu,Xing"ujar Kris

"Bukankah mereka tahu aku masih sekolah? Bahkan sudah mendekati ujian kelulusan"jawab Yixing

"Tapi kedua perempuan itu selalu meneleponku dan bertanya tentang itu"ujar Kris

"Suatu saat keinginan mereka akan terwujud, tapi tidak sekarang"jawab Yixing

"Suatu saat itu adalah sekarang" ujar Kris

Ia dengan cepat mengambil keripik yang sedari tadi dipeluk Yixing dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan omelan kita tahu apa yang terjadi kan? *ampuni anakmu ini mom...*

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi,aku yakin kau tidak akan tenang"ujar Yixing

"Aku akan tenang karena aku sudah menuruti keinginan kedua nenek itu"jawab Kris sambil memeluk Yixing

"Tapi tidak denganku,bodoh. Aku masih harus melanjutkan kuliah"protes Yixing

"Kau bisa menitipkan mereka pada _mommy _atau _eomma_"jawab Kris

"Sudahlah,aku mau mandi"ujar Yixing sambil berusaha bangun

Namun Kris menahan lengannya dan menariknya sehingga tubuh polosnya kembali terhempas ke kasur

"Badanku lengket Yi Fan..."ujar Yixing

"Mau mandi bersamaku?"tanya Kris plus dengan seringaiannya

"ANDWAE!"

Yixing langsung ngacir (?) ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan cara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya itu

Yixing POV

Setelah membersihkan diri,aku segera keluar untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Meskipun bagian bawahku masih sedikit nyeri, tapi aku masih harus menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri dari Wu Yi bisa menjadi istrinya karena sebuah perjodohan konyol dari kedua orang tua kami yang telah menjodohkan kami sejak kecil

_**Flashback**_

_Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah dengan keadaan lesu. Nilai ulanganku benar-benar hancur karena naga tiang idiot gigi kuda itu, dia merebut kertas ulanganku dan menconteknya. Saat aku akan mengambilnya kembali,Im songsaenim memergoki ku dan mengira aku berusaha mengambil contekan dari Kris. Alhasil nilaiku yang paling buruk di kelas_

"_Aku pulang..." ujarku lemas_

"_Ah...kau sudah pulang Xingtuo? Kemarilah"_

_Aku menghampiri eomma yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan segera duduk dan bersandar pada sofa dan akan memejamkan mata kalau saja eomma tidak mencubit pahaku_

"_Sakit eomma.."ringisku_

"_Sapa dulu teman eomma ini baru kau boleh memejamkan mata"jawab eomma_

_Aku menoleh ke depanku dan melihat seorang ahjumma yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku jadi malu,aku benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun karena tidak menyapa tamu_

"_Ah...annyeonghaseyo ahjumma"sapaku sambil tersenyum_

"_Jadi ini Yixing? Dia cantik dan manis"_

_Banyak yang memujiku seperti itu,apalagi saat aku tersenyum. Katanya,dimple-ku inilah yang membuatku terlihat semakin manis_

"_Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia menangis karena lupa meletakkan boneka unicorn kesayangannya" lanjut ahjumma itu_

_Aku menunduk dalam-dalam mengingat kejadian itu. Aku memang menyukai kuda bertanduk dari negeri dongeng itu dan mengoleksi banyak boneka unicorn. Eh, tapi tunggu...darimana ahjumma ini tahu kejadian itu? Jangan-jangan..._

"_Wu ahjumma?"tanyaku_

"_Akhirnya kau ingat aku"jawab Wu ahjumma_

_Aku tersenyum kikuk. Wu ahjumma yang membantuku mencari boneka unicorn kesayanganku waktu itu. Dan ternyata boneka itu ada di kolong tempat tidurku_

"_Dimana Yi Fan?"tanya eomma_

"_Dia sedang dalam perjalanan,dia bilang dia ada acara dengan teman-temannya" jawab Wu ahjumma_

"_Kudengar dia satu sekolah denganmu,apa kau tidak melihatnya?"tanya eomma padaku_

"_Di sekolahku tidak ada yang bernama Yi Fan,eomma" jawabku_

"_Yi Fan memang mengganti namanya untuk masuk sekolah sini, ia mengganti namanya menjadi..."_

_BRAK_

_Aku berdiri dan membulatkan mataku saat melihat siapa yang ada di ambang pintu_

"_KRIS?!"_

"_YIXING?!"_

_**Flashback Off**_

Dan aku berakhir disini. Di dapur sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah yang merupakan hadiah pernikahanku dengan Kris tiga bulan lalu, dan namaku? Di rumah Wu Yixing dan di sekolah Zhang Yixing. Jujur saja, aku sudah bisa mencintainya sejak dua bulan lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yixing!"_

_Aku berjalan malas ke arahnya yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan pacarnya di ruang tamu. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku selalu merasa sesak jika harus melihatnya bermesraan di rumah ataupun di sekolah. Seharusnya itu wajar karena aku ini ISTRINYA! _

"_Kau memanggilku?"tanyaku malas_

"_Bisa kau ambilkan aku mantel? Aku akan mengantar Sica pulang"jawabnya_

"_Kau bahkan masih punya dua kaki, kenapa tidak ambil sendiri?"jawabku ketus_

"_Kau ini istrinya, seharusnya kau patuh pada suamimu"_

_Gadis itu ugh... aku ingin sekali mencakar-cakar mukanya yang kuakui cantik itu, dan juga menjambak rambut pirangnya_

"_Aku memang istrinya dan kau siapa? Pacar atau selingkuhan?"tanyaku sinis_

"_Wu Yixing!"_

_Oh...dia marah ternyata_

"_Jangan mengganti margaku seenak jidat!" bentakku tak kalah keras_

"_Jangan membentakku!"_

_Aku segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel miliknya, dan juga bantalnya. Aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan melemparkan mantel dan bantalnya ke wajah naga gigi kuda itu_

"_Antar dia dan malam ini,kau tidur diluar" desisku_

"_Kenapa tidak kau saja?"tanyanya_

"_Jadi itu maumu, baiklah"_

_Aku segera keluar dan mengunci mereka berdua di luar sampai keesokan paginya. Untung saja hari itu hari libur jadi tak ada beban tapi, sejak kapan aku ada di kamar...Kris?!_

_Aku berusaha bangun namun ada sebuah tangan yang menahanku,aku menelusuri dari telapak tangannya hingga lengannya, barulah aku sadar_

"_YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" pekikku, otomatis aku langsung terbangun dan..._

_BRUK_

_Aku melihat ke bawah tempat tidur dan melihat naga gigi kuda itu meringis kesakitan_

"_Ada apa denganmu?"tanyanya_

"_Kenapa aku bisa disini?"tanyaku balik_

"_Kau sendiri yang pindah kesini"jawabnya_

_Tapi tadi malam aku benar-benar berada di luar, di teras dan tidur disitu. Dia tertawa keras lalu mengacak rambutku_

"_Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan istriku kedinginan di luar sementara aku berhangat ria disini. Cepat mandi dan kita akan jalan-jalan"_

_**Flashback Off**_

Dan tujuannya mengajakku jalan-jalan saat itu adalah ke Lotte World. Dan sepulangnya kami dari Lotte World,dia mengajakku ke taman untuk bersantai sejenak. Dan dia menyatakan perasaannya disitu. Awalnya aku heran, tapi setelah dia menjelaskan semuanya, aku mengerti dan sejak saat itulah rumah tangga kami bahagia dan penuh cinta

"Menyiapkan makan malam huh?"

Tangan besarnya itu tiba-tiba sudah melingkar di pinggangku dan dagunya bersandar pada bahuku

"Bisa kau menyingkir? Aku sedang memasak" ujarku

"Tapi aku masih ingin memelukmu"jawabnya

"Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau kau seperti ini"ujarku

"Bisa. Sudah lanjutkan"jawabnya

Aku melanjutkan acara memasakku dengan diiringi pelukannya, dan juga kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jujur, aku merasa senang jika dia bersikap seperti ini. Tapi, di sekolah kami berbeda 180 derajat. Aku dan dia akan saling menjauh, dan tak jarang dia mengerjaiku ataupun menggodaku

"Gege!"

Yixing POV end

Author POV

"Gege!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Kris terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada istrinya itu dan menemui adiknya yang kini tengah berbaring di sofa panjang di ruang tamu

"Ada apa kau kesini? Kau rindu padaku?" tanya Kris

"Aku tidak mau menemuimu, tapi aku mau menemui Yixing noona" jawab Tao

"Ada perlu apa kau dengannya?"tanya Kris

"Kau tak perlu tahu,ge. Ini masalahku dengan Yixing noona"jawab Tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris

"Kris! Tao! Cepat kesini!" panggil Yixing dari dapur

Dua pemuda jangkung itu segera berjalan ke dapur. Tao segera duduk dengan damainya sambil tersenyum menatap makanan di depannya

"Kau selalu pandai dalam memasak noona. Seandainya kau bukan istri dari gege-ku yang idiot itu, pasti kau sudah menjadi pacarku" ujar Tao

"Aish...ingat Baekkie Tao-ya..."ujar Yixing

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita makan"ajak Kris yang sudah siap dengan sendoknya

Yixing dengan cekatan mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk Kris, setelah itu ia juga melakukan hal sama pada Tao. Dan terakhir dirinya sendiri. Mereka makan dengan nikmat tanpa pembicaraan apapun, hanya dentingan suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring,mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang keluarga

"Jadi bagaimana? Berhasil?" tanya Yixing

"Idemu sedikit berhasil dan wajahnya semerah tomat. Dia sangat lucu" jawab Tao

"Benarkah?"tanya Yixing penasaran

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, apa dia menyukai panda?"tanya Tao

"Entahlah. Aku akan bertanya padanya besok"jawab Yixing

"Besok adalah hari libur,Xingie" sahut Kris

"Maksudku saat kita masuk" jawab Yixing

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Oh ya, apa kalian akan ikut New Year Party?"tanya Tao

"Tentu saja, bukankah disana nanti akan banyak namja yang keren dan tampan? Aku tidak mau ketinggalan. Lagipula aku juga mau mengenalkan beberapa namja pada Dae-ie" jawab Yixing sumringah

"Tapi sepertinya Jongdae noona tidak datang" ujar Tao

"Kenapa? Bukankah party itu akan menyenangkan?"tanya Yixing

"Entahlah, tapi Baekkie cerita padaku bahwa dia akan membujuk Jongdae noona"jawab Tao

"Dan lebih baik kau pulang Zitao"sahut Kris

"Aku pulang dulu_, annyeong_"

Setelah Tao pulang, mereka masih tetap menonton televisi namun,kepala Kris sudah berada di atas paha Yixing yang sesekali mengusap kepala Kris

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"usul Yixing

"Tidak. Aku. Mau. Tidur" jawab Kris

"Ish...tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan"pinta Yixing

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur"jawab Kris

"Ya sudah tidurlah"ujar Yixing

Kris tertidur di pangkuan Yixing yang masih tetap mengusap kepalanya. 30 menit kemudian, suami istri itu sama-sama terlelap

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.45 dan Yixing sudah siap di meja makan sambil memakan sandwich buatannya

"Kau akan berangkat dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris yang baru saja bangun

"Tentu saja, tak apa kan?" tanya Yixing

"Aku akan menemui mu di sekolah"jawab Kris

"Terserah uhukk.."

Yixing menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari ke arah wastafel terdekat untuk membuang semua yang ada di perutnya yang membuatnya tak enak

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kris

"Ya...aku tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing"jawab Yixing

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk dulu" usul Kris

"Tidak, aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran" jawab Yixing

"Baiklah tapi hati-hati, _arra_? Kalau kau tidak kuat, cukup tidur saja" ujar Kris

"_Arraseo .si_" ujar Yixing lalu segera melesat keluar sebelum suaminya itu meng'hukum'nya karena telah memanggilnya pak tua

"YA! WU YIXING!"

Kris POV

Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan memberi hukuman pada istriku, Wu Yixing. Seorang _yeoja _yang aku kira menyebalkan,cerewet, dan pelupa itu bisa membuatku luluh hanya dengan senyuman berdimple-nya. Ya,dimple. Salah satu hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, _damn that dimple_!

Aku segera menghabiskan sarapan lezat buatan istriku ini, dan segera melesat ke sekolah dengan motorku. Jika saja kami sudah bekerja, mungkin tak ada yang perlu ditutupi tentang status kami sebagai suami istri. Aku dan Yixing terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan konyol kedua orang tua kami. Sebenarnya aku ingin berangkat sekolah bersamanya dan tidak membiarkan dia berjalan sendirian mengingat penyakit yang ia derita,_Hemophilia_. Aku benar-benar khawatir setengah mati saat ia tidak dalam pengawasanku

Aku segera memarkirkan motorku dan menguncinya, dan mencari _ahjumma_ berdimple itu

"Kris!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kurcaci jenius si Ketua OSIS itu menghampiriku (re: Joonmyeon)

"_Wae_?" tanyaku

"Kau melihat Kyungsoo?"tanyanya

"_White owl _itu? Aku baru saja sampai" jawabku

"Dia manusia"ujarnya

"Memangnya kenapa? Matanya memang bulat seperti burung hantu dan kulitnya memang putih, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau–"

"Berhenti mengatai _yeojachingu_ku"

"Sudahlah aku akan mencari Wu dulu" ujarku sambil berjalan ke halaman sekolah

"Wu? Wu Yixing?"tanyanya

Dasar kurcaci kepo -,- *author ditendang Suho

"Diam dan ikuti caraku"

Sepertinya dua _yeoja _di depan kami ini belum menyadari keberadaan kami, jiwa jahilku timbul. Aku menutup kedua mata istriku tercinta dan diikuti Joonmyeon yang juga menutup kedua mata Kyungsoo

"Lepaskan tanganmu Wu" ujarnya

"Tidak" jawabku

"Kalau aku begini aku tidak bisa melihat" ujarnya lagi

"Saat aku melepaskan tanganku, kau harus langsung berbalik" ujarku

"Baiklah"

"Jangan kabur"

"Iya"

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari matanya dan membiarkannya berbalik

"Ada ap–"

Aku langsung mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya,dan dia jelas memberontak. Namun aku langsung menarik pinggangnya dan akhirnya aku bisa memeluknya, dan tak lama kemudian ia juga membalas ciumanku dan tangannya sudah tergantung di leherku. Cukup mudah untuk membuatnya membalas ciumanku

Kris POV end

Author POV

Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Yixing yang masih asyik berciuman di halaman sekolah. Mungkin sekitar 5 menit kemudian mereka baru melepasnya karena takdir seorang manusia yang membuat mereka harus menghentikannya

"Untung saja anak-anak tidak melihatnya" ujar Yixing

"Aku malah senang jika anak-anak melihatnya" jawab Kris

"Kau menyebalkan" ujar Yixing

Drrrt...Drrrt...

_**From : Jonginnie**_

_That kiss was awesome. Sejak kapan kau dan dia pacaran?_

Yixing segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Kim bersaudara yang menatapnya penuh arti sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Yixing memandang Kris dengan tajam

"Awas saja kau nanti" desis Yixing

"Apa?"

"_Aniya_, ayo kita masuk"

Kedua pasangan itu segera berjalan menelusuri lorong untuk menuju ke kelas mereka. Namun, Yixing segera berlari ke toilet karena perutnya terasa di kocok dan ingin mual. Kris yang melihat Yixing seperti itu segera ikut berlari dan menunggunya di depan pintu toilet wanita

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Kris saat Yixing keluar dari toilet

"Hanya sedikit mual dan pusing"jawabnya

"Sebelum banyak anak, aku antar kau pulang ya?" tawar Kris

"_Aniyo_, _gwaenchana_" jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum

Yixing hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya, dia benar-benar merasa lemas hari itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun perutnya terus-terusan bergejolak

"Xing, kau tak apa?"tanya Minseok

"_Ne_, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Yixing

"Kau mau ke UKS?" tawar Minseok

"Tidak, aku disini saja"jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum

"Tapi wajahmu pucat Xing"ujar Minseok

"Aku tak apa"jawab Yixing

"Kau yakin?"tanya Minseok

"_Ne_" jawab Yixing

"Kemana para guru hari ini?"tanya Sulli di belakang Yixing dan Minseok

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang rapat"jawab Minseok

"Sampai jam ini? Oh ayolah, aku sudah bosan" keluh Sulli

_Hari ini semua murid SM Art High School diperbolehkan pulang pada pukul 11.00 tanpa ada tugas satupun_

"Ketua OSIS gila" desis Yixing

"Kita menunggu tiga jam dan dia baru mengatakan sekarang? Dia memang berniat membuat kita mati kebosanan" tambah Minseok

"Aku pulang dulu _ne_? _Annyeong_" ujar Sulli sebelum ia pergi dari kelas

Satu persatu murid beranjak keluar kelas dan diiringi makian pastinya. Sehingga menyisakan Minseok dan Yixing yang masih berada di dalam kelas

"Kau tidak pulang?"tanya Minseok

"Aku terlalu lemas untuk bangun"jawab Yixing lemah

"Xing!"

Minseok dan Yixing segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kris tengah menatap Yixing khawatir. Kris segera menghampiri kedua _yeoja _ itu

"Kau tak apa?"tanya Kris

"Entahlah, aku masih pusing"jawab Yixing

"Ada apa kau kesini?"tanya Minseok

"Hanya menjemput _yeojachingu_ku"jawab Kris enteng

"_Yeojachingu_? Yixing?"tanya Minseok heran

"_Ne_" jawab Kris sambil mengalungkan tangan kiri Yixing di lehernya dan tangan kanan Kris ia gunakan untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping Yixing

"Kami pulang dulu, _annyeong_"

Mereka berdua segera pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Minseok yang masih cengo dengan pernyataan Kris barusan

"Antar aku ke rumah Kyungsoo" ujar Yixing

"Keadaanmu seperti ini"ujar Kris

"Aku berjanji untuk menjaganya selama orangtuanya di luar kota"jawab Yixing

"Baiklah, akan aku antarkan"

H-1 New Year Party

Keadaan Yixing di rumah Kyungsoo mungkin lebih baik, namun baik Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Park _ahjumma_ heran dengan sikap Yixing. Ia bisa makan 10 kali dalam satu waktu makan dan terkadang hanya setengah piring ia makan. Dan permintaan Yixing yang mulai aneh-aneh harus membuat Kris bolak-balik dari rumahnya –dan Yixing– ke rumah Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang, ia sedang bersama Minseok dan Jongin dan sedang membicarakan tentang New Year Party untuk besok malam

_Annyeonghaseyo...Kyungsoo-ya,kau dengar ini kan?_

"Sepertinya akan ada pernyataan cinta setelah ini" desis Jongin

_Apa salahmu sebenarnya huh? Kenapa bisa kau ada di bumi? Apa Tuhan sengaja menurunkan malaikatnya ke bumi? Jika iya,kurasa Tuhan menyuruh salah satu malaikatnya untuk menjagaku,dan itu kau,Do Kyungsoo_

"Lebih baik kita menemui Kyungsoo untuk mengonfirmasi hubungannya dengan ketua OSIS itu" usul Yixing

Mereka bertiga segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke taman tempat BaekDaeSoo bercengkerama

_Sekarang,aku minta padamu untuk mengembalikan sebagian membuatku gila chagi-ah..._

"Apa tak ada cara lain selain menggunakan siaran?"tanya Minseok

"Demi Kyung _eonnie_" jawab Jongin

_Dan kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku dihukum olehmu adalah Saranghae Do Kyungsoo_

Mereka telah sampai di taman, namun mereka tidak menemukan siapa-siapa

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Minseok

"Entahlah, mungkin memata-matai Kyungie _eonnie_" jawab Jongin

"Bagaimana dengan si cadel itu?"tanya Yixing pada Jongin

"Dia tidak cadel _eonnie_" jawab Jongin

"Terserah apa katamu, jadi bagaimana?"tanya Yixing lagi

"Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan nanti malam"jawab Jongin sambil menunduk

"_Jinjja_? Akhirnya _uri _Jongie bisa berkencan dengan si cadel dingin itu" ujar Yixing

"Dia tidak–"

"_EONNIEDEUL_!"

Ketiga _yeoja _itu serentak menoleh dan melihat BaekDae sedang berlari ke arah mereka

"Chennie! Jangan berlari!" teriak Minseok

Namun terlambat, Jongdae sudah jatuh terlebih dulu. Minseok dan Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jongdae yang dibantu berdiri oleh Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan menghampiri mereka

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Minseok dan Jongin bersamaan

"_Ne_" jawab Jongdae

"Jadi apa hasil penguntitan kalian?"tanya Yixing_ to the point_

"Kyungsoo mencium Joonmyeon di ruang siaran" jawab Baekhyun

"_Mwo?!_"

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu, aku takut" ujar Baekhyun

"_Uri _Kyungie?"

"_Annyeong_" sapa Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di belakang Baekhyun

"_Annyeong _Kyung. Kau darimana?" tanya Yixing

"Dari ruang siaran menemui Joonmyeon" jawab Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di ruang siaran?"tanya Minseok

"Hanya memberinya pelajaran"jawab Kyungsoo

"Dengan ciuman huh?"tebak Minseok

5 yeoja itu tertawa lepas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya

"Tapi kata-katanya tadi sangat manis,eonnie"sahut Jongin

"Yap,itu adalah kata-kata termanis kedua yang pernah aku dengar"jawab Jongdae

Kelima yeoja itu memandang Jongdae dengan dahi berkerut, dan sorot mata keheranan

"Ya,kedua"jawab Jongdae ditambah senyum manisnya

"Eonnie,kau bisa datang kerumah besok?"tanya Kyungsoo

2 hours before New Year Party..

Kyungsoo's house

Yixing POV

Aku sedang berada di rumah Kyungsoo sekarang, Kyungsoo meminta bantuanku dan yang lainnya untuk membuat Dae-ie terlihat cantik di depan Chanyeol. Aku mencari-cari sebuah tali dan lakban di gudang rumah Kyungsoo untuk menghentikkan pemberontakan _yeoja_ bersuara emas itu. Setelah menemukannya, aku segera mengirimi Yi Fan pesan untuk menjemputku. Setelah itu, aku memasuki kamar Kyungsoo

"Jika begini caranya,ini akan memakan waktu lama" ujarku

"Minggir"

Setelah kelima yeoja tadi menyingkir,aku segera mengikat tangan dan kaki Jongdae, dan juga membungkam mulut Jongdae dengan lakban

"Kenapa kau lakban? Itu akan mempersulit bodoh"maki Minseok

"Kita bisa merapikannya nanti,sudah akan memilih baju yang tepat untuk kalian"jawab ku

"Xingie kau tak apa?"tanya Baekhyun

"Hah?"

"Eonnie terlihat pucat"jawab Jongin

"Aku tak apa,hanya kelelahan"jawab ku

Yixing POV end

Kris POV

Disinilah aku, di ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo, asuhan Yixing. Dan aku sudah menunggu 1 jam yang lalu, dengan Luhan,Joonmyeon,dan Chanyeol. Ya, Luhan yang datang 30 menit lalu, dan Joonmyeon juga Chanyeol yang baru saja datang

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?"tanya Joonmyeon

"30 menit yang lalu"jawab Luhan

"1 jam yang lalu"jawab ku

"1 jam yang lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Chanyeol

"Yixing menyuruhku untuk menunggunya hingga selesai disini"jawab ku

"Yixing? Memang dia siapamu?Bukankah dia musuhmu?"tanya Luhan

"Karena sebuah janji,aku harus melakukannya"jawab ku

"Janji apa?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Kau tak perlu tahu"jawab ku

"Mereka lama se–"

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon yang membeku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, dan disanalah istriku. Di belakang Minseok dan di sebelah Baekhyun. Dia sangat cantik malam ini, aku beruntung memiliki istri seperti dia

"Kami tahu kami cantik tapi tidak usah seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun menyadarkan Kris

"Ah... baiklah, ayo berangkat" ajak Kris

Kris, Yixing, Baekhyun, dan Jongin berangkat lebih dulu dengan mobil Kris menuju sekolah. Tempat New Year Party di laksanakan. Setelah mereka sampai disana, Baekhyun langsung diambil alih oleh Tao, sedangkan Jongin langsung diambil alih oleh Sehun. Dan tinggalah Kris dan Yixing, mereka memasuki aula sekolah dengan diiringi siulan dari anak-anak lain

"Jadi...siapa _yeojachingu _pangeranmu ini huh?" Bisik Sooyoung

"A-Aku" jawab Yixing malu

"Masih mengelak huh? Aku tunggu traktirannya" ujar Sooyoung lalu pergi dengan Ryeowook

Yixing masih menunduk malu dan disebelahnya Kris sedang berbicara dengan teman satu timnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, semua murid SM Art High School berkumpul di lapangan untuk melepaskan (?) beberapa kembang api untuk perayaan tahun baru. Kris masih setia di samping Yixing dan masih menggandeng tangannya. Merasa tak nyaman, Kris mengubah posisinya menjadi _backhug_ pada Yixing. Yixing dengan nyamannya bersandar pada dada bidang Kris sambil menghitung detik-detik pergantian tahun

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

SYUUUTT...DUUARR!

"Aku harap bisa terus membuatmu bahagia" bisik Kris

"Ada satu anggota keluarga baru sepertinya" ujar Yixing sambil membimbing tangan Kris mengelus perut ratanya

Kris diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna perkataan Yixing. Anggota keluarga baru?

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Kris

"Ini juga karena kau" jawab Yixing

"Jadi...aku akan menjadi ayah?" tanya Kris

"Tentu saja..._appa_" jawab Yixing

"_Wo ai ni,_ Wu Yixing" ujar Kris sambil mencium pipi Yixing

"_Wo ye ai ni_,Wu Yifan" jawab Yixing

'_Semoga kau bisa kuat Xing. Aku akan berada di sampingmu selamanya, aku akan menjagamu dan aegya kita'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

FIN

KrAy version updated!

LuMin or others couple? Review juseyo


	5. NYNW - LuMin Version

=_= LuMin =_=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Minseok POV

"KIM JONGDAE! CEPAT KESINI!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali guna mempertajam penglihatanku karena aku baru sadar dari alam mimpi. Aku merenggangkan otot-ototku dan terduduk di tempat tidur. Selalu seperti ini, bangun dengan jeritan _eomma_ yang memanggil _yeodongsaeng_ku, Jongdae. Aku tidak tahu kenapa _eomma_ begitu membenci Jongdae, padahal dia cukup cerdas dan baik, aku kasihan padanya. Dia diperlakukan berbeda oleh _eomma _, tak seperti aku dan Jongin

"_Eonnie_! Kau didalam? Apa kau ada acara jalan-jalan hari ini?" Itu suara Jongdae

"Entahlah, lebih baik kau keluar. Aku akan menyusul nanti" jawabku

"Baiklah"

Aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup, artinya dia sudah keluar dari kamarku. Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti baju. Aku berencana mengajak Jongdae dan Jongin jalan-jalan hari ini, berhubung kemarin kami tak sempat karena harus membantu _eomma_ menyiapkan segala sesuatu karena teman-teman _eomma _datang

"Selamat pagi _eomma_,Jongin" sapaku

"Selamat pagi _uri ttal_, kalian mau kemana?" tanya _eomma_

Aku segera duduk dan mengambil roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai coklat kacang

"Hari ini, aku, Jongdae _eonnie_ dan Minseok _eonnie_ akan pergi jalan-jalan" jawab Jongin

Kulihat _eomma_ terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum pada Jongin

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajak _eomma_?" tanya _eomma_

"Kami akan membeli baju untuk _New Year Party_" jawabku

"Bisakah kalian hanya pergi berdua? Jongdae masih harus membereskan pekerjaannya"

"Kami akan menunggu Jongdae hingga selesai" sahutku

"Tapi itu akan menyita waktu kalian, lagipula kalian pasti bisa mengira-ngira ukuran yang pas untuknya"

"Tidak _eomma_, kali ini ijinkan dia ikut" pintaku

"_Ne eomma_...ijinkan Jongdae _eonnie _ikut..." Jongin juga membantuku kali ini

_Eomma _menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya beliau mengangguk. Cukup membuatku tersenyum karena _eomma _pasti tak akan mengijinkan Jongdae keluar kemanapun kecuali sekolah

"_Gomawo eomma_" ujarku

Minseok POV end

Author POV

"Chennie! Cepatlah!" panggil Minseok yang sudah berada di luar dengan Jongin

"_Ne eonnie_" jawab Jongdae dari dalam

"_Eonnie_,apa semua cinta itu diawali dari benci?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak semua, tapi kebanyakan seperti itu" jawab Minseok

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba

"A-Aku...ehm...aku..."

"Kau suka dengan si cadel itu?!" pekik Minseok

"_Eonnie_! Aku tidak–"

"Siapa yang suka dengan si cadel _eonnie_?" tanya Jongdae

Minseok tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang ke arah Jongin yang menunduk sambil tersenyum

"Lebih baik kita berangkat" ajak Jongin yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil

"Lihat? Dia malu" ujar Minseok lalu tertawa

Kim bersaudara itu mengelilingi pusat pertokoan Myeongdong dan membeli beberapa pakaian. Meskipun Jongdae awalnya menolak, namun paksaan dari Minseok dan_ aegyo_ dari Jongin berhasil

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Minseok sambil mengambil sebuah dress peach lengan pendek dengan renda bunga dilingkar pinggangnya

"Itu cocok untukmu _eonnie_" jawab Jongdae

"Kau pasti sangat cantik" tambah Jongin

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil yang ini" ujar Minseok sambil berjalan ke kasir dan diikuti oleh kedua adiknya

"Oh ya _eonnie_, apa dia masih mengirimimu surat?" tanya Jongdae

"Siapa?" tanya Minseok

"Pengagum rahasiamu" jawab Jongdae

"Oh... dia masih mengirimiku surat" jawab Minseok

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu _eonnie_?" tanya Jongin ikut nimbrung (?)

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, aku 2 kali datang pagi dan surat itu sudah ada di lokerku" jawab Minseok

"Pagi-pagi sekali? Itu tandanya dia meletakkannya saat pulang sekolah" ujar Jongin

"Jongin benar, kita coba saja besok" usul Jongdae

"Ide bagus. Tapi kalian mau menemaniku kan?" pinta Minseok

"Tentu saja" jawab Jongdae dan Jongin bersama

Setelah melakukan pembayaran, mereka kembali berkeliling untuk mengisi perut mereka yang di dalamnya cacing-cacing sudah berdemo (?)

Di tempat lain...

"Kau berjanji padaku _hyung_~" rengek Sehun sambil menggeret Luhan

"Aku berjanji apa?" tanya Luhan

"Kau berjanji akan membelikanku bubble tea hari ini" jawab Sehun

Luhan mendengus kesal dan akhirnya ia hanya pasrah saat dirinya diseret menuju ke kedai Bubble Tea. Saat sampai di kedai Bubble Tea, Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk memesan bubble tea, sedangkan ia menunggu untuk membayar. Mata rusanya tak sengaja melihat seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang sedang menikmati makanannya sambil sesekali tertawa bersama 2 orang di dekatnya. Luhan tahu siapa _yeoja _itu dan segera menghampirinya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun

"_Annyeong_" sapa Luhan

"Eh..._annyeong_" jawab Minseok

"Sejak kapan _sunbae _ada disini?" tanya Jongin

"Oh...aku menemani Sehun membeli bubble tea" jawab Luhan

"Sehun?!" pekik Jongin

"_Ne, wae_?" tanya Luhan

Jongin hanya menggeleng lalu menunduk

"Ehem...sepertinya aku harus pulang. _Eomma _pasti menungguku" ujar Jongdae sambil tersenyum

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo pulang" ajak Minseok

"_Hyung_!" panggil Sehun sambil berlari menghampiri Luhan

"_Wae_?" tanya Luhan

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, kau janji akan membelikanku bubble tea" jawab Sehun lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"_Aigoo..._Apa kau benar-benar Sehun? Ternyata kau manis" puji Minseok

"Terima kasih" jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan _eyesmile _-nya

"Minseok-_ah_, bisa kau membantuku?" tanya Luhan

"Apa?" tanya Minseok

"Aku perlu bantuanmu, ayo ikut" ujar Luhan sambil menarik tangan Minseok menjauh

Luhan POV

Aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keliling Myeongdong. Cukup gugup saat aku harus menariknya karena ia tak kunjung berdiri, dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana jantungku sekarang, jawabannya adalah berdetak cepat. Aku memang selalu deg-degan saat bersama Minseok yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang kucintai diam-diam

Aku bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan saat di perpustakaan. Saat itu aku sedang mencari buku tentang kumpulan puisi terjemahan untuk tugasku, tapi saat aku akan mengambilnya, sebuah tangan terulur untuk mengambilnya juga. Dan otomatis aku melihat siapa orangnya. Kesan pertama bertemu dengannya adalah cantik dan imut

"Xi Luhan!"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati ia tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya,aku sangat suka saat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia terlihat imut

"_Ne_?"

"Kau melamunkan apa?"tanyanya

"Aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa"jawabku

"Lalu kenapa diam?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan hadiah untuk _eomma_ ku,bukankah setelah ini beliau ulang tahun?"

Fyi, Minseok memang dekat dengan _eomma_ ku. Awal _eomma_ mengenal Minseok saat ia kerja kelompok di rumahku saat kita kelas 2. Beliau juga sangat menyukai _yeoja_ berpipi tembam disampingku ini. Beliau bilang,Minseok ini orangnya baik dan menyenangkan

Luhan POV end

Author POV

Luhan dan Minseok memasuki sebuah toko Minseok bingung,namun ternyata mereka hendak membeli sebuah kalung untuk ibu Luhan

"Pilihlah sesuai dengan hatimu" ujar Luhan

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri?" tanya Minseok

"Kau dekat dengan _eomma_-ku, kurasa kau pasti tau favoritnya" jawab Luhan

"Baiklah..."

Minseok melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu beberapa kalung di etalase, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengikutinya. Ia terus memperhatikan Minseok yang terlihat serius memilih,dalam hati Luhan terus memuji kecantikan sahabatnya itu,tak salah jika banyak orang jatuh hati padanya karena selain cantik, dia juga baik. Dan Luhan termasuk di dalamnya

Mata Minseok akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah kalung perak yang berbandul kristal dengan hiasan pita _diamond _diatasnya. Minseok tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan, ia menatap Luhan sebentar lalu menunjuk sebuah kalung kristal itu

"Apa pilihanku terlalu mahal?" tanya Minseok

"Untuk _eomma_,ku rasa tidak" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Kau yakin? Aku dan kau bisa pat– "

"Tidak usah, aku punya uang cukup. Tenang saja" putus Luhan

Minseok hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan pembayaran

Drrrt...Drrrt...

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"_Mwo_?"

"..."

"Kau tenang dulu,sebentar lagi _eonnie_ akan kesana"

"..."

"Ya, tapi kau tenang dulu"

"..."

"Baiklah"

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembayaran

"Jongin,aku harus pergi sekarang" jawab Minseok

"Tunggu,ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Luhan

"_Eomma_ kecelakaan saat menyusul kami kemari" jawab Minseok

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Luhan

"Baiklah" jawab Minseok

Minseok dan Luhan berlarian di lorong rumah sakit untuk segera sampai ke ruang ICU. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata Minseok,kali ini ia tak mau kehilangan ibunya. Ia dan kedua adiknya sudah kehilangan ayah mereka karena kasus yang sama. Kecelakaan

"Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_?" tanya Minseok

"_Eomma _masih di dalam hiks..." jawab Jongin sambil terus sesenggukan di pelukan Jongdae

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan _eomma_" lanjut Jongin

"_Eomma _tak akan meninggalkan kita" jawab Minseok

Tak beberapa lama, dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Segera saja Minseok menghampiri sang dokter

"Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ saya _uisanim_?" tanya Minseok

"Benturan yang dialami cukup keras di bagian kepala,sehingga membuat saraf matanya terjepit dan putus. Dan mengalami kebutaan tapi untunglah nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan" jawab si dokter

Minseok dan Jongdae mengambil nafas panjang mendengar jawaban dokter, sedangkan Jongin menangis keras. Minseok hampir jatuh jika saja Luhan tidak menangkapnya,ia mengelus punggung Minseok guna menenangkannya

"A-Apa kami boleh menjenguk beliau?" tanya Jongdae

"Tentu saja, saya permisi dulu"

Setelah dokter pergi,keempat orang itu segera memasuki ruang ICU. Dilihatnya seseorang yang selama ini selalu tersenyum cerah dihadapan mereka tengah terbaring tak berdaya di depan mata mereka

"_Eomma_..." panggil Minseok lirih

"Pasti ada cara untuk membuat _eomma_ melihat lagi,donor mata. Aku akan mencarikan donor mata untuk _eomma_" sahut Jongdae

Ia hendak keluar, namun Minseok mencekal tangan adiknya itu dan menggeleng pelan

"Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama" ujarnya

Jongdae kembali ke tempatnya semula,dibelakang Jongin sambil memeluknya

Keesokan harinya...

Minseok berjalan malas ke arah lokernya. Ia tak bersemangat sekolah hari ini,tentu saja karena ia berniat untuk menjaga ibunya di rumah sakit. Namun,Jongdae malah menyuruhnya dan Jongin bersekolah, dan membiarkan ia menjaga ibunya di rumah sakit. Ia membuka lokernya, dan seperti biasa, ada sebuah surat yang lengkap dengan bunga mawar

_Jika kau ingin menangis, aku akan selalu meminjamkan pundakku untukmu. Dan aku akan memelukmu jika kau ingin. Aku mencintaimu_

_L_

Minseok sudah sering mendapatkan surat semacam ini sejak naik kelas XI, entah dari siapa surat itu. Minseok sempat berfikir bahwa itu dari sahabatnya,Luhan. Karena inisialnya adalah L,tapi bisa juga itu dari Myungsoo,_hoobae _yang katanya suka pada Minseok. Myungsoo sering menyebut namanya dengan 'L', katanya lebih simple

Minseok memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati Yixing sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. _Yeoja _itu tersenyum saat melihat Minseok di ambang pintu

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Yixing

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Minseok

"Aku dengar ibumu kecelakaan, aku akan menjenguk nanti. Bolehkan?" tanya Yixing

"Tentu saja" jawab Minseok

"Siapa yang menjaga ibumu di rumah sakit?" tanya Yixing

"Jongdae yang menjaga beliau" jawab Minseok

"Jadi dia tak sekolah?" tanya Yixing

"Tidak, dia bilang. Dia sudah ijin pada Jung _songsaenim_" jawab Minseok

Dan begitulah seterusnya, Yixing terus melempari Minseok dengan pertanyaan, dan sesekali Minseok juga akan melempar pertanyaan pada Yixing hingga teman-teman mereka satu persatu berdatangan

"Minseok _noona_..."

"Aish...dia lagi" gerutu Minseok sambil menepuk dahinya

"Sabarlah untuk menghadapinya" jawab Yixing

Di tempat lain

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk di tepi atap sendirian sambil menerawang kosong ke bawah, jangan mengira bahwa _namja _ini akan bunuh diri. Tetapi ia sedang berpikir ah...tidak, melamun. Ia masih memikirkan betapa terpukulnya sahabatnya saat mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya mengalami kecelakaan dan akibatnya buta. Luhan sangat ingin memanggil Minseok ke atap dan membiarkannya menangis di pundaknya namun itu akan membatalkan misinya untuk menjadi pengagum rahasia bagi _yeoja_ cantik kembaran Sohee 'Wonder Girls' itu

"Jangan hanya melamun, lakukan sesuatu. Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Jongin dengan tangan bersilang ke depan dada dengan Sehun yang merangkul pundaknya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan

"Kau mencintai _eonnie_ku dan dia juga mencintaimu. Cepat katakan sebelum Myungsoo berhasil membuatnya berpaling darimu" jawab Jongin

"Tidak semudah itu, kalian baru saja dapat musibah. Dan aku–"

"Katakan saat perayaan tahun baru,yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah membuatnya yakin bahwa kau mencintainya _hyung_" sahut Sehun

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Luhan

"Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu menghiburnya, apalagi dari kemarin dia belum makan karena dia terus menjaga _eomma _semalaman" jawab Jongin

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya makan nanti" ujar Luhan

"Oh ya, sejak kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Luhan lagi

"A...Anu...emph..." Jongin benar-benar gelagapan sekarang

"Tadi pagi" sahut Sehun

Luhan bangkit dan menghampiri mereka berdua, ia menepuk pundak Sehun dan berbisik

"Aku tunggu traktirannya"

"Aku tidak akan mentraktirmu karena dompetku akan rata jika mentraktir tukang makan sepertimu" desis Sehun

Luhan hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan kedua _hoobae_-nya itu. Ia segera berlari ke kelas Minseok untuk mengajaknya makan di kantin.

Seisi kelas memandangi Luhan di ambang pintu,ekspresi marah jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Tentu saja ia marah, tangan Myungsoo dengan santainya bertengger di pundak Minseok yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Myungsoo dari pundaknya. Ia segera menghampiri bangku Minseok dan menariknya keluar kelas

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati dia" ujar Luhan

"Kenapa memarahiku,salahkan dia yang terus menempel denganku" jawab Minseok

"Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu, yang jelas jauhi dia" ujar Luhan

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Minseok

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tak suka melihatmu dekat dengannya" jawab Luhan

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula dia baik" jawab Minseok

"Baik darimana? Kurasa kau perlu makan untuk menjernihkan otakmu, kau tidak makan sejak kemarin kan? Pantas kau agak kurus" cibir Luhan

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini huh?" tanya Minseok

"Sejak anak ingusan itu mengincarmu" jawab Luhan

"Dia bukan anak ingusan" bela Minseok

"Jangan membelanya di depanku" desis Luhan

"Memangnya kenap–"

Secepat kilat,bahkan Minseok tak sadar. Entah kapan bibir Luhan sudah menempel sempurna di bibir Minseok dan melumatnya pelan. Minseok masih membulatkan matanya dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kejadian ini,Luhan masih tetap dengan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan ataupun bisikan-bisikan dari _yeoja _disekitarnya

"Sudah bisa diam? Sekarang ikut aku dan kita makan" ujarnya setelah menjauhkan bibirnya

Yang bisa dilakukan Minseok hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan Luhan. Sesampainya di kantin, Luhan memesankan makanan favorit Minseok dan mengajaknya duduk di pojok kantin

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan bodoh?" tanya Minseok sambil menatap Luhan tajam

"Memesankan makanan, kau pasti belum makan" jawab Luhan

"Bukan itu maksudku" ujar Minseok

"Yang mana?" tanya Luhan

"Di koridor tadi" jawab Minseok

"Oh...yang aku menciummu tadi?" tanya Luhan

BLUSH

"I-Iya" jawab Minseok sambil menunduk

"Hanya ingin membuatmu diam dan berhenti membela Myungsoo" jawab Luhan

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya" protes Minseok

"Cara instan. Cepat makan makananmu" ujar Luhan

"Ish.." desis Minseok

"Ditunda dulu marahnya, sekarang makanlah dulu" ujar Luhan sambil mengarahkan sesendok ddeukbokki pada Minseok

H-1 New Year Party

Luhan POV

Aku semakin dekat dengan Minseok akhir-akhir ini, meskipun Myungsoo masih menempel padanya. Dan aku juga tak lupa untuk menjalankan aktifitas pulang sekolahku,meletakkan surat dan bunga di lokernya

Dua hari yang lalu dia masih sedih karena Jongdae. Aku tak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi dia selalu datang padaku dan menangis sambil menyerukan nama adiknya itu. Dan akhirnya seharian aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan supaya ia tenang,aku bertanya padanya tentang _yeodongsaeng_nya yang satu itu. Dengan pelan ia bercerita padaku dan dia bilang jangan ceritakan pada siapapun.

Dan sekarang, dia sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Aku senang melihatnya tertawa seperti itu

"Jangan hanya melamun, datangi dia"

Belum sempat aku menoleh, dua orang sudah duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiriku. Dan aku jadi merasa paling pendek, di kanan Chanyeol dan di kiri Tao

"Kemana saja kalian?" tanyaku

"Aku latihan untuk turnamen" jawab Tao

"Aku ada urusan penting" jawab Chanyeol

"Latihan atau mendekati Baekhyun?" tanyaku pada Tao

"Tentu saja latihan, lagipula untuk apa mendekati dia?"

Mukanya merah hahaha...

"Dan kau, ada urusan dengan Jongdae huh?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol

"Berhenti mengintrogasiku _hyung_"

Lihat, mukanya juga merah hahaha

_Annyeonghaseyo...Kyungsoo-ya,kau dengar ini kan?_

Joonmyeon? Sedang apa dia?

"Ketua OSIS gila kan?"

Tambah dua tiang lagi, Sehun dan Kris -_-

"Sejak kapan dia mulai seperti itu?" tanyaku

"Sejak dia mencintai _yeoja_ burung hantu itu" jawab Tao

"_Yeoja_ burung hantu?" tanyaku heran

"Kyungsoo _noona_,Kris ge menyuruhku memanggilnya seperti itu"

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang sedang asik makan sandwichnya, bisa-bisanya dia mengajari adiknya memberi julukan pada orang

"Hei, jangan ikuti kakakmu yang idiot itu" ujar Chanyeol

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot?" sahut Kris

Oh tidak! Perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai sebentar lagi

Luhan POV end

Author POV

"Tentu saja kau, kau mengajari Tao tidak baik,dasar kakak sesat" cibir Chanyeol

"Apa katamu? Ajaranku sesat? Aku kakaknya, mana mungkin aku mengajarinya hal-hal sesat? Dasar tiang idiot" bantah Kris

"Menyindir diri sendiri eoh?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau memang idiot, terlihat dari tingkahmu" jawab Kris

"Tinggimu melebihi batas normal, bahkan kau lebih tinggi dariku. Jadi yang seharusnya tiang disini itu kau" jawab Chanyeol

"Tapi tinggimu juga melebihi batas normal" protes Kris

"Tetap saja kau yang lebih tinggi!"

"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam?!" sela Luhan

"Sabarlah _hyung_,seharusnya kau bisa maklum" sahut Sehun

"Tapi tetap saja mereka membuatku stres" jawab Luhan

Luhan pergi meninggalkan 4 tiang #digampar di kantin itu dan berjalan menuju taman sekolah. Memperhatikan Minseok tentu saja

'_Senang melihatnya tertawa lagi_' batin Luhan

"Kebiasaannya tak pernah berubah" sahut Chanyeol

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Luhan

"Aku selalu memperhatikan Jongdae kapanpun dan dimanapun" jawab Chanyeol

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bodyguardnya?" tanya Luhan

"Sejak kemaren, bertemu di cafeku" jawab Chanyeol

"Seperti itulah yang ku maksud" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jongdae yang terbaring di tanah

"Kenapa tidak kau tolong?" tanya Luhan

"Ada Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ah!"

2 Hours before party

Kyungsoo's house

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja datang

"30 menit yang lalu" jawab Kris

"Apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Jangan banyak tanya" ujar Kris cepat

"Baiklah"

30 menit kemudian...

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol datang dari depan

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?"tanya Joonmyeon

"30 menit yang lalu"jawab Luhan

"1 jam yang lalu"jawab Kris

"1 jam yang lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Chanyeol

"Yixing menyuruhku untuk menunggunya hingga selesai disini"jawab Kris

"Yixing? Memang dia siapamu?Bukankah dia musuhmu?"tanya Luhan

"Karena sebuah janji,aku harus melakukannya"jawab Kris

"Janji apa?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Kau tak perlu tahu"jawab Kris

"Mereka lama se–"

Ucapan Joonmyeon berhenti saat tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah tangga rumah Kyungsoo,ia yang hendak menelepon kekasihnya itu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ketiga namja itu mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon dan terpaku seketika. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari mobil pembalap F1 biasanya melihat 6 orang bidadari yeoja yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya

'_Ya Tuhan...apa dia benar-benar Minseokku? Yeoppeuda_' batin Luhan

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Minseok

Namun Luhan masih tetap dengan wajah cengonya (liat EXO Weekly Idol Growl era, pas dance battle)

"Luhan..." panggil Minseok

"..."

"Luhan..." panggil Minseok lagi

"..."

"Luhannie..." panggil Minseok lagi

"..."

"Xi Luhan..."

"..."

Minseok segera menarik tangan Luhan pergi keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo,Luhan saja baru sadar ketika ia sudah berada di depan motornya

"Kapan aku ada disini?" tanya Luhan

"Efek melamun, sudahlah. Ayo berangkat" ajak Minseok

"Baiklah" jawab Luhan

Luhan segera menaiki motornya setelah memakai helm, ia mengisyaratkan pada Minseok untuk segera naik

"Pegangan yang erat" ujar Luhan

"Jangan bilang kau akan– YA! XI LUHAN!"

Otomatis Minseok memeluk pinggang Luhan erat. Dibalik helmnya, Luhan tersenyum puas

Sesampainya di sekolah,Luhan terus menggandeng tangan Minseok erat. Seolah-olah anak kecil yang harus dijaga dengan ketat karena takut kehilangan

"Minseok _noona_..."

'_Dia lagi_' batin Luhan

Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Minseok dan beralih merangkul pinggangnya sehingga tubuh Minseok lebih mendekat padanya

"_Annyeong noona_" sapa Myungsoo

"_Annyeong _Myungsoo" jawab Minseok

"Bersama Luhan _sunbae_?" tanya Myungsoo

"_Ne_" jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum

"Permisi Myungsoo, aku dan Minseok ada urusan. Sampai bertemu nanti" sahut Luhan sambil menarik Minseok menjauh dari Myungsoo

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Minseok

"Aku tak apa, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak suka kau dekat dengan dia" jawab Luhan

"Kau terlalu posesif" cibir Minseok

"Apa aku salah kalau aku terlalu posesif pada seseorang yang aku cintai?" tanya Luhan

"..."

"Apa aku salah kalau aku cemburu padamu karena kau membelanya saat itu?"

"..."

"_Saranghae_"

"..."

"_I'm your secret admirer _Seokkie..."

O.O #bukanKyungsoo

"Aku yang selalu meletakkan surat dan bunga mawar di lokermu" lanjut Luhan

"Aku tau kau meletakkannya saat pulang sekolah kan?" tebak Minseok

"Bagaimana kau–"

"Aku tak yakin itu kau karena kau selalu memakai topi dan jaket, jadi aku tak begitu jelas saat mengintipmu" jawab Minseok

"_So...Wanna be my girl_?" tanya Luhan

"_Can I reject you_?"

"_Of course NO. Coz' you're mine. Forever mine_"

Minseok dengan cepat memeluk Luhan erat dan Luhan dengan senang hati membalasnya

"Lepaskan dulu, biar aku memasang sesuatu untukmu" ujar Luhan

"Apa?" tanya Minseok saat ia telah melepaskan pelukannya

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memperlihatkannya pada Minseok

"Kalungmu" jawab Luhan

"Kau bilang ini untuk ibumu" ujar Minseok

"Calon ibu dari anak-anakku kelak" jawab Luhan

BLUSH

Luhan memasangkan kalung itu pada Minseok. Setelah selesai, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok dengan diiringi suara kembang api yang meledak di langit

'_Cinta pertamaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan,syukurlah. Aku harap aku bisa menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirmu_'

.

.

.

.

.

Review juseyo ^^


	6. NYNW - HunKai Version

=_= HunKai =_=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara derapan langkah Jongin menggema di seluruh koridor, setelah berhasil mendapat 'pemandangan' indah tadi ia baru sadar jika ia ada kelas _dance _tambahan hari ini. Dia akan meminta penjelasan pada Yixing nanti dan foto itu akan ia gunakan sebagai ancaman apabila _eonnie_nya yang satu itu tidak menuruti kemauannya

Sejujurnya ia masih khawatir pada ibunya. Ia baru mendapat kecelakaan kemarin, saat ibunya hendak menyusul dia dan kedua kakaknya ke Myeongdong. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, sekarang ibunya buta. Ditambah dengan adanya Jongdae di rumah sakit membuatnya khawatir,bukan karena ia tak suka _eonnie_nya yang ahli dalam bidang suara itu menjaganya, melainkan ia khawatir jika ibunya sadar dan malah mengusir Jongdae

BRUK

_Butt_ Jongin berhasil mencium lantai,karena melamun jadi ia tak memperhatikan jalan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya dan...

"Kau?!" pekik mereka bersamaan

Jongin bangkit dan berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya

"Kau tak punya mata huh?" tanya orang itu

"Kau yang tak melihat jalan Oh Sehun!" jawab Jongin ketus

"Apa katamu? Aku selalu melihat jalan. Asal kau tahu itu" bantah Sehun

"Bagaimana bisa kau melihat jalan sedangkan matamu saja selalu terpejam dan tertutupi ponimu itu" ledek Jongin

"Apa kau bilang?! Ya! Mataku terbuka!" protes Sehun

"Oh ya?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja _kkaman_" ledek Sehun

"_Mwo_? Apa katamu?!" ujar Jongin marah

"_Kkaman _Jongin" ledek Sehun

"Aish...kau–"

"Kau bisa marah nanti padaku, aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk bertengkar denganmu karena aku ada panggilan alam. Jadi sampai nanti" ujar Sehun

Sehun segera ngacir ke toilet untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya meninggalkan Jongin di lorong

"Aish...awas saja dia. _Omona_! _Andwae_!" teriak Jongin

Ia berlari kencang menuju ruang latihan dance,bisa dipastikan Lee _songsaenim_ akan marah padanya setelah ini. Semoga dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, kita doakan saja *gelar tasyakuran *plak *abaikan

"_Jwosonghabnida songsaenim_" ujar Jongin agak keras diambang pintu sambil terengah-engah

"Kau tau ini jam berapa Jongin?" tanya Lee _songsaenim_

"_Mianhae songsaenim_,_eomma_ku kecelakaan kemarin. Aku dan kakakku harus berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang menjaga beliau. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ujar Jongin sambil terus membungkuk

"Baiklah, kali ini kau aku ampuni. Tapi tidak lain kali" jawab Lee _songsaenim_

"_Gamsahabnida songsaenim_" ujar Jongin lalu membungkuk lagi sebelum ia berlari ke sudut ruangan untuk meletakkan tasnya

Setelah itu, ia segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk mengikuti pemanasan

"Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh ya" ujar Minzy disebelah Jongin

"Terima kasih" jawab Jongin lalu tersenyum

"Setelah latihan selesai, kau harus menceritakan padaku kejadiannya. Aku tidak mau membiarkan temanku menanggung beban sendiri" ujar Minzy

"Tentu"

"Jadi ibumu kecelakaan ya?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, bukankah kau ikut mengantar ibuku kemarin?" desis Jongin

"Baiklah baik, dan bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun

"Sedikit membaik, tapi sayangnya beliau mengalami kebutaan" jawab Jongin

"Mungkin aku punya sedikit waktu pulang sekolah nanti, apa aku boleh menjenguk ibumu?" tanya Sehun

"Iya, asalkan kau tidak cari masalah dengan ibuku ataupun kakak-kakakku" jawab Jongin

"Baiklah baik"

Latihan berjalan dengan sempurna, kemampuan _dance _Jongin juga semakin meningkat. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya malas untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan dance hari ini karena ia ingin menjaga ibunya di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah anak-anak, tanggal 5 besok akan diadakan lomba _dance _nasional. Saya harap kalian yang terpilih serius mengikuti lomba ini. Karena pada bidang _dance_, sekolah kita selalu kalah" ujar Lee _songsaenim_

"Jadi aku akan memilih Jongin dan Sehun sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah kita" lanjut Lee _songsaenim_

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jongin

"Kemampuan _dance _mu meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Karena itulah aku memilihmu" jawab Lee _songsaneim_

"Tapi _saem_,masih ada Hyoyeon _sunbae _dan Yuri _sunbae _ yang kemampuan _dance _nya lebih bagus daripada saya" jawab Jongin

"Aku dan Yuri sudah mengikutinya tahun kemarin, sekarang giliranmu" sahut Hyoyeon

"Kami bahkan hanya mendapat juara dua, aku harap kolaborasi antara kau dan Sehun bisa mendapatkan juara pertama" tambah Yuri

"Jadi bagaimana Jongin?" tanya Lee _songsaenim_

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk

"Dan kau Sehun?" Lee _songsaenim _kini beralih pada Sehun

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba. Jadi,apa yang harus kami tampilkan" tanya Sehun

"Trouble Maker – Now" celetuk Jia

"_Mwo_?"

"Jia benar, tampilkan saja itu" sahut Nickhun

"Hanya perlu ditambahi beberapa bagian, aku yakin pasti sempurna" sambung Taemin

"Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk" ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai menatap Jongin

"Apa tidak bisa yang lain?" tanya Jongin

"Tahun lalu, juara pertama menampilkan _sexy dance_. Aku yakin kalian pasti menang dengan _sexy dance_ seperti itu" jawab Yuri

"Sepertinya untuk pelatihan kuserahkan pada kalian, aku ada urusan. Jadi, jika kalian berdua siap, aku ada di ruangan ini" ujar Lee _songsaenim _lalu pergi

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini" - Jia

"Bukan...itu terlalu _mainstream_" - Minzy

"Bagaimana jika begini saja?" - Hyoyeon

"..."

"YA! ITU BAGUS! _GOOD STEP_! Jongin, cobalah" - Yuri

"Tidak, itu tadi terlalu err.." - Jongin

"Sudah cepat" – All Girls

"Ikuti gerakan kami jika kau ingin menang" - Taemin

"Aku harus bagaimana?" – Sehun

"Begini" – Nichkun

"Jangan seperti itu. Tapi begini" - Dongwoon

"Bukan..." – Taemin

"Aku harus bagaimana? T.T" – Sehun

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan latihan individu, sekarang cobalah. Biar aku yang mengurus musiknya" ujar Dongwoon

"Aku masih lelah, mereka terlalu memaksaku" keluh Jongin

"Setidaknya gerakanmu yang kaku itu bisa menjadi sedikit lembut" jawab Hyoyeon

Rasa dingin menjalari pipi kanan Jongin, ia menoleh ke arah kanannya dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan air dingin di pipi kanannya

Jongin POV

DEG!

Ya Tuhan... kenapa dia terlihat sangat manis sekarang? Dia bahkan lebih polos dari biasanya. Tunggu, apa ini artinya aku...aku...mencintainya?

"Ehem..."

Aku kembali ke alam sadarku dan mengambil air dingin itu dari tangannya. Aku meminumnya sedikit dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahku

"Sudah...latihan dulu. Kalian bisa pacaran nanti"

Ugh...Jia _sunbae_ terkadang menyebalkan

"Maaf _sunbaenim_, kami terbawa suasana"

Apa? Apa katanya? Terbawa suasana? Cih..

"Ya sudah, teruskan saja nanti. Ayo cepat latihan, aku ingin lihat hasil pengajaranku"

Dengan malas aku berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan diikuti _namja_ itu,Sehun. Oke, aku benar-benar tak bersemangat karena usul dari Jia _sunbae_. _Sexy dance_ bersama Sehun, ah...aku pasti akan digodai habis-habisan oleh kakakku nanti. Saat kami bertemu di Myeongdong,ia menculikku dari Jongdae _eonnie_. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan _eonnie_ku dengan tiang troll yang ternyata pemilik cafe tempat aku,Jongdae _eonnie_ dan Minseok _eonnie_ mampir.

Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku mengikuti alunan musik yang berputar di otakku, tak lama kemudian aku baru sadar jika Sehun sudah berjalan mendekatiku. Aku sadar, gerakanku terlalu err...seksi? Entahlah. Dan kurasakan tangannya mulai memegangi pinggangku

Jongin POV end

Author POV

Semua penonton di ruang _dance _hanya bisa melongo (?) melihat gerakan demi gerakan yang tercipta dari Jongin dan Sehun. Sedangkan yang diamati sedang asyik menikmati alunan melodi dari otak mereka tanpa memperdulikan -olah hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruang _dance_ tersebut. Suara tepuk tangan dan siulan mengiringi permainan _dance _intro mereka,saat intro hampir berakhir, entah Jongin yang memang tidak konsentrasi atau Sehun yang salah gerakan. Mereka tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan posisi Jongin yang menindih Sehun

'_Ya Tuhan... kenapa aku baru sadar jika dia tampan?_'

'_Dibalik sikapnya yang jutek, dia ternyata cantik_'

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Dongwoon berteriak girang karena lagu intro dan lagu utama sudah selesai di buatnya. Para _yeoja _menatap tajam Dongwoon seolah mengatakan _kau-menganggu-acara-menonton-kami-bodoh_, Dongwoon hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Jongin buru-buru menyingkir dari Sehun dan segera berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya dan merapikan rambutnya

"Ehem...Baiklah, gerakan kalian tadi sudah cukup bagus. Tapi, tingkatkan lagi _chemistry_ diantara kalian" ujar Nickhun

"Kalian harus berada disini hingga kalian mendapat _chemistry_ satu sama lain" celetuk Taemin

"_Mwo_? Tapi,kan lombanya masih lama" jawab Jongin

"Bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai Kim Jongin" ujar Minzy

"Tapi ibuku sedang sakit" ujar Jongin

"Kau bisa menjenguknya saat pulang sekolah, dan sekarang waktunya kau serius pada latihanmu" jawab Jia

"T-Tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jongin,sekarang kau harus latihan menggunakan lagu. Dan kami akan memantaumu sekali lagi" potong Hyoyeon

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Jongin

"Composer musik seperti dia bisa menyelesaikan hal sekecil itu dalam waktu 20 menit" sahut Yuri

"Sudahlah cepat" suruh Jia

Dengan malas –sekali lagi – Jongin menuruti kemauan senior dan juga temannya itu. Sehun? Tentu melakukannya dengan senang hati, ia bahkan tertawa dalam hati saat melihat _partner dance_nya itu berjalan malas ke arahnya yang masih terduduk di lantai

"Ayo latihan lagi" ajak Jongin

"Apa tidak bisa istirahat dulu? Kakiku masih sakit" jawab Sehun

"Mereka terlalu memaksa" ujar Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Tidak kali ini, kakiku masih sakit gara-gara kau"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menjepit leher Jongin dan berbisik

"Akan sembuh jika kau menemaniku ke atap"

"A-Apa?"

"Ayo ikut"

Sehun segera menggiring *lu kata domba? #ditampolKai* Jongin keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari senior-seniornya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Jongin hanya pasrah saat dirinya dibawa Sehun keluar,pasalnya dia sudah cukup mendengarkan ocehan dari seniornya itu, pikirannya melayang pada ibu dan _eonnie_nya di rumah ibunya sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan _eonnie_nya? Ugh...dia ingin cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun

"_My mom_" jawab Jongin singkat

"_Eomma_mu akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku. Dan sekarang, lebih baik kau beritahu orang yang disana itu bahwa _eonnie_mu mencintainya" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk _namja_ yang tengah duduk di tepi atap

"Sejak kapan kita disini?" tanya Jongin

"Sejak 5 detik yang lalu, kau melamun tadi" jawab Sehun

"Sudah cepat katakan" ujar Sehun

"Jangan hanya melamun, lakukan sesuatu. Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama" ujar Jongin

_Namja_ itu berbalik dan menatap Jongin dan Sehun heran

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan

"Kau mencintai _eonnie_ku dan dia juga mencintaimu. Cepat katakan sebelum Myungsoo berhasil membuatnya berpaling darimu" jawab Jongin

"Tidak semudah itu, kalian baru saja dapat musibah. Dan aku–"

"Katakan saat perayaan tahun baru,yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah membuatnya yakin bahwa kau mencintainya _hyung_" sahut Sehun

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Luhan

"Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu menghiburnya, apalagi dari kemarin dia belum makan karena dia terus menjaga _eomma _semalaman" jawab Jongin

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya makan nanti" ujar Luhan

"Oh ya, sejak kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Luhan lagi

"A...Anu...emph..." Jongin benar-benar gelagapan sekarang

"Tadi pagi" sahut Sehun

Luhan bangkit dan menghampiri mereka berdua, ia menepuk pundak Sehun dan berbisik

"Aku tunggu traktirannya"

"Aku tidak akan mentraktirmu karena dompetku akan rata jika mentraktir tukang makan sepertimu" desis Sehun

Luhan hanya tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan atap. Setelah kepergian Luhan, Jongin segera melepaskan rangkulan Sehun dan sedikit menjauh darinya

"Apa maksudmu tadi huh?" tanya Jongin ketus

"Apa? Lagipula memang benar, kau pacarku" jawab Sehun

"Aku? Pacarmu? _No and never_!" jawab Jongin

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku tampan dan kau cantik" ujar Sehun

BLUSH

Rona merah di pipi Jongin mulai terlihat samar-samar,ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu. Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga Sehun bisa melihat wajah cantik Jongin

"Kenapa menunduk huh?" tanya Sehun

"..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun" ajak Sehun sambil tersenyum

Jongin hanya mengangguk imut, Sehun sempat-sempatnya mencubit hidung Jongin dan membuat Jongin cemberut karenanya. Setelah itu ia kembali merangkul Jongin untuk turun ke bawah

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut" ujar Sehun

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tersenyum sekarang" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun

Sehun juga tersenyum manis pada Jongin

Drrt...drrt...

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana nanti. Apa_ eonnie _tahu orangnya?"

"..."

"_Ne algesseumnida_"

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun

"Jongdae _eonnie_, dia bilang _eomma _dapat donor mata" jawab Jongin senang

"Aku akan menemanimu nanti, sekarang ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Sehun

In Hospital

"Kau yakin dia yang mengirimu pesan?" tanya Minseok

"Tentu saja, tapi Jongdae _eonnie_ bilang dia harus mengambil partitur di rumah Jung _songsaenim_" jawab Jongin

"Syukurlah _eomma_ bisa mendapat donor mata secepatnya" ujar Minseok

Jongin hanya tersenyum pada _eonnie _tertuanya itu

Mereka berdua sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang, tepatnya di depan ruang operasi. Setelah pengumuman pulang sekolah lebih awal, mereka segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Awalnya mereka akan berangkat bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Namun, Luhan ada urusan mendadak, sedangkan Sehun ijin berganti baju setelah itu menyusul mereka

1 jam kemudian...

Minseok terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, sedangkan Jongin duduk sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya atau memilin ujung bajunya dengan Sehun yang mengelus punggungnya dan sesekali tersenyum manis pada Jongin. 30 menit kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruang operasi

"_Uisa-nim_, bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Minseok

"Operasinya berhasil, keduanya selamat" jawab _uisa _sambil tersenyum

"Dua?" tanya Jongin keheranan

"_Ne_. Ny. Kim dan Nn. Kim" jawab _uisa_

"Nn. Kim? Jongdae?" tanya Minseok

"_Ne_" jawab _uisa_

Mata Minseok dan Jongin membulat seketika

"_E-eonnie_?" tanya Jongin

"Dia berbohong pada kita" ujar Minseok

"Bisakah mereka ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan?" pinta Minseok

"Baiklah, kami akan memindahkan mereka dalam satu ruangan" jawab _uisa_ lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruang operasi

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa dia mendonorkan matanya padahal dia masih sekolah. Jongdae _pabo_" cerca Minseok

"Kita bisa tanyakan itu saat dia sadar, yang penting bukankah _ahjumma_ sudah bisa melihat?" tanya Sehun

"Tapi, tidak dengan Jongdae" jawab Minseok

"Aku akan pulang" ujar Jongin lalu pergi

"Jongin-_ah_! Ya! Jongin-_ah_!" panggil Minseok

"Buntuti dia, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" ujar Minseok pada Sehun

Sehun mengangguk dan segera menyusul Jongin

Jongin POV

Seharusnya Jongdae _eonnie_ membicarakan pada kami dulu, tidak mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Setelah ini apa? Dia akan putus sekolah dan diomeli _eomma_ setiap hari? Aku masih tidak menyangka _eomma_ membenci Jongdae _eonnie_ karena kesalahannya ,kesalahannya sendiri yang lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada keluarga, sayangnya aku tidak bisa membenci beliau

"Hey cantik, kau mau kemana heum?"

Aku berhenti dan mendongak,_OMO_! Di depanku sudah berdiri 3 orang dengan badan super gedenya, dengan tampang pedofil pastinya. Lihat saja kumisnya yang panjang dan janggut hasil gagal cukurnya itu. Belum lagi rambut ala rocker yang dibuat lancip-lancip dari depan ke belakang. Oke,ini serius, aku takut...

"Kenapa berjalan sendirian heum?"

"Mau aku temani?" tanya preman yang badannya agak kecil sambil menyolek bahuku

Aku segera menepis tangannya,"Bisa kalian minggir _ahjussi_? Aku mau lewat" ujarku

"Hei, umur kami masih 19 tahun sayang" _What_?Bahkan anak kecil aja tahu kalo umur kalian udah kepala empat -_-

"Jadi... mau bermain bersama kami?"

Ya Tuhan... tolong aku...Sehun -_ah_...kau dimana? Eh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan _namja_ tidak berekspresi itu? Ah... entahlah. Siapapun tolong aku

Mereka berjalan mendekatiku dan refleks aku mundur dan terus mundur sampai aku terpojok, oh bagus

"Tak bisa mundur lagi?"

_Sh*t_! Preman sialan, seharusnya waktu itu aku ikut Baekhyun _eonnie _latihan bela diri. Jadi bisa ngelawan preman kampret kayak gini. Juga ini baunya alkohol bikin muntah

"YA! Kalian yang disana! Jauhi _yeojachingu_ku!"

Suara itu...Sehun!

"Sehun-_ah_.." ujarku lirih

"Jadi dia _namjachingu_mu? Payah"

Ugh...bener-bener pengen aku grauk mukanya. Langsung aja aku tendang bagian sensitif mereka dan langsung lari kilat ke Sehun

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya

"Ayo kita pergi"

Sehun menarik tanganku dan berlari dari para preman pedofil itu

Jongin POV end

Author POV

H-1 New Year Party

Yixing,Minseok,dan Jongin berada dikantin dan sedang membicarakan tentang New Year Party untuk besok malam

_Annyeonghaseyo...Kyungsoo-ya,kau dengar ini kan?_

"Sepertinya akan ada pernyataan cinta setelah ini" desis Jongin

_Apa salahmu sebenarnya huh? Kenapa bisa kau ada di bumi? Apa Tuhan sengaja menurunkan malaikatnya ke bumi? Jika iya,kurasa Tuhan menyuruh salah satu malaikatnya untuk menjagaku,dan itu kau,Do Kyungsoo_

"Lebih baik kita menemui Kyungsoo untuk mengonfirmasi hubungannya dengan ketua OSIS itu" usul Yixing

Mereka bertiga segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke taman tempat BaekDaeSoo bercengkerama

_Sekarang,aku minta padamu untuk mengembalikan sebagian membuatku gila chagi-ah..._

"Apa tak ada cara lain selain menggunakan siaran?"tanya Minseok

"Demi Kyung _eonnie_" jawab Jongin

_Dan kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku dihukum olehmu adalah Saranghae Do Kyungsoo_

Mereka telah sampai di taman, namun mereka tidak menemukan siapa-siapa

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Minseok

"Entahlah, mungkin memata-matai Kyungie _eonnie_" jawab Jongin

"Bagaimana dengan si cadel itu?"tanya Yixing pada Jongin

"Dia tidak cadel _eonnie_" jawab Jongin

"Terserah apa katamu, jadi bagaimana?"tanya Yixing lagi

"Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan nanti malam"jawab Jongin sambil menunduk

"_Jinjja_? Akhirnya _uri _Jongie bisa berkencan dengan si cadel dingin itu" ujar Yixing

"Dia tidak–"

"_EONNIEDEUL_!"

Ketiga _yeoja _itu serentak menoleh dan melihat BaekDae sedang berlari ke arah mereka

"Chennie! Jangan berlari!" teriak Minseok

Namun terlambat, Jongdae sudah jatuh terlebih dulu. Minseok dan Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jongdae yang dibantu berdiri oleh Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan menghampiri mereka

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Minseok dan Jongin bersamaan

"_Ne_" jawab Jongdae

"Jadi apa hasil penguntitan kalian?"tanya Yixing_ to the point_

"Kyungsoo mencium Joonmyeon di ruang siaran" jawab Baekhyun

"_Mwo?!_"

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu, aku takut" ujar Baekhyun

"_Uri _Kyungie?"

"_Annyeong_" sapa Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di belakang Baekhyun

"_Annyeong _Kyung. Kau darimana?" tanya Yixing

"Dari ruang siaran menemui Joonmyeon" jawab Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di ruang siaran?"tanya Minseok

"Hanya memberinya pelajaran"jawab Kyungsoo

"Dengan ciuman huh?"tebak Minseok

5 yeoja itu tertawa lepas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya

"Tapi kata-katanya tadi sangat manis,eonnie"sahut Jongin

"Yap,itu adalah kata-kata termanis kedua yang pernah aku dengar"jawab Jongdae

Kelima yeoja itu memandang Jongdae dengan dahi berkerut, dan sorot mata keheranan

"Ya,kedua"jawab Jongdae ditambah senyum manisnya

"Eonnie,kau bisa datang kerumah besok?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin

"Sudahlah, kau akan tahu besok" jawab Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju rumah sakit sendirian, sedangkan _eonnie_nya? Keduanya sedang diculik oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Sehun. Hanya saja, ia ingin memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk bebas setelah ia tahan akhir-akhir ini

"Jawab aku Oh Sehun!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha mencari sumber suara yang menyebutkan nama Sehun. Ia sedikit terlonjak karena Sehun tengah terpojok dengan 3 preman pedofil yang kemarin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan berhasil menemukan sebongkah balok kayu, ia mengambilnya dan mengendap-endap layaknya maling. Setelah berada pas di belakang mereka, Jongin segera memukul mereka satu persatu

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun

"Melindungimu" jawab Jongin polos

"Apa? Tapi disini– argh.. ayo kita pergi" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin untuk kabur

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka? Kenapa kita kabur?" tanya Jongin

"Kau ingin dimakan bulat-bulat oleh mereka?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak" jawab Jongin

"Ikuti aku dan diam" jawab Sehun

"Tidak, ikut kerumahku dan aku akan mengobatimu" ujar Jongin sambil menarik tangan Sehun menuju jalan ke rumahnya

"Argh..." erang Sehun

"Apa aku terlalu keras?" tanya Jongin

"_Ani_...argh" erang Sehun lagi

"Lagipula siapa suruh kau berurusan dengan _ahjussi_ itu?" tanya Jongin

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka, mereka yang ngefans padaku" jawab Sehun

"Sejak kapan kau punya _ahjussi_ fans?" tanya Jongin sambil menekan-nekan keras luka Sehun

"ARGH! Itu sakit _babo_!" maki Sehun

"Ah..._mian_" ujar Jongin sambil mengusap pelan luka Sehun

2 hours before New Year Party..

Kyungsoo's house

"Diamlah eonnie!" pekik Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo-ya..." protes Jongdae sambil berusaha berdiri

"Sedikit eyeliner akan membuatmu cantik"ujar Baekhyun

"Dia akan terlihat menyeramkan eonnie!"protes Jongin sambil menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun yang hendak memoleskan eyeliner pada Jongdae

"Jika begini caranya,ini akan memakan waktu lama" ujar Yixing yang baru memasuki kamar

"Minggir"perintah Yixing

Setelah kelima yeoja tadi menyingkir,Yixing segera mengikat tangan dan kaki Jongdae,ia juga membungkam mulut Jongdae dengan lakban

"Kenapa kau lakban? Itu akan mempersulit bodoh"maki Minseok

"Kita bisa merapikannya nanti,sudah akan memilih baju yang tepat untuk kalian"jawab Yixing

"Xingie kau tak apa?"tanya Baekhyun

"Hah?"

"Eonnie terlihat pucat"jawab Jongin

"Aku tak apa,hanya kelelahan"jawab Yixing lalu tersenyum

"Kau yakin _eonnie_?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja" jawab Yixing

"Kau tidak dijemput Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun

"Dia menunggu di sekolah, _eonnie_ sendiri? Kemana master wushu itu?" tanya Jongin

"Dia juga menunggu di sekolah" jawab Baekhyun

Sehun POV

Aku sedang menunggu Jongin di parkiran, dia bilang dia akan sampai. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat penampilannya malam ini. Ya Tuhan... belum melihatnya saja jantungku sudah berdetak cepat, Jongin-ah... cepatlah datang sayang..

Aku melihat mobil putih milik Kris _hyung_ memasuki arena parkir, itu berarti dia ada di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum dan sedikit menjauh untuk mempersilahkan mobil itu parkir

"Menjemput Jongin huh?" tanya Kris _hyung_

Aku mengangguk

"Dia akan menjadi _princess _malam ini, jaga dia dengan baik" ujarnya lagi

Aku mengangguk lagi

Pintu di depanku terbuka dan menampakkan wajahnya yang tersenyum manis padaku, kenapa dia begitu cantik malam ini? Dia benar-benar seorang _princess_. Aku segera menariknya untuk menjauh dari golongan tua #digaplok dan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyanya

"Aku hanya ingin melihat adikmu disini bersamamu" jawabku

"Adik? Aku tidak memiliki adik"

Aku terkekeh dan merangkul pinggangnya agar mendekat padaku

"Kata siapa? Kau punya banyak adik di atas sana" ujarku sambil menunjuk langit

"Lihat? Sinar mereka lebih redup karena kau mengambilnya"lanjutku

Dia menunduk dalam

"Hei, kenapa menunduk? Mereka ingin menyapamu, sapalah mereka" ujarku sambil mengangkat dagunya sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya

"S-Sehun-ah..."

"Hm?" aku hanya berdehem menyahut panggilannya

"Bisa kau sedikit menjauh? Kurasa ini terlalu dekat" ujarnya

Aku tertawa dalam hati, posisi wajahku dan wajahnya kurang lebih 5 cm. Hidung kami bahkan hampir bersentuhan

"_Wae_? Aku suka melihat wajahmu dari dekat sayang..." ujarku

"_Saranghae_" ucapku

Matanya membesar seolah menatapku tak percaya, dia benar-benar imut sekarang. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan kembali tersenyum

"Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. _Arra_?"

"T-Tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" potongku

DUAR!

"_Happy New Year and I Love You" _ujarku

"_Happy New Year and I Love You too_"

Aku memeluknya sambil menikmati pemandangan kembang api yang meledak di langit

'_Ijinkan aku memiliki dan menjaga malaikatmu ini Tuhan... Aku sangat mencintainya_'

FIN

.

.

.

.

Review Juseyo ^^


	7. NYNW - ChanChen Version

=_= ChanChen =_=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"Ehem... Sepertinya kita harus pulang" ujar Jongdae

"_Mian noona_, bisa aku meminjam adikmu yang satu ini? Aku ada urusan dengannya" ujar Sehun

"Oh, tentu saja. Sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk refreshing, ajak saja dia" jawab Jongdae sambil tersenyum

"_Eonnie_!" pekik Jongin

"_Jeongmal_? _Gomawoyo noona_" ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin pergi entah kemana

Jongdae hanya tersenyum memandangi punggung pasangan muda itu menjauh

"Jadi, kau yang akan membayar semua ini?" suara bass seseorang membuat Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang

Nafas Jongdae tercekat saat melihat figure lelaki yang sangat ia kenal

Seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi yang bisa dibilang melebihi rata-rata,kemeja putihnya yang tertutupi apron berwarna merah panjang hingga ke lutut. Lengan kemejanya ia gulung hingga siku, membuatnya terlihat lebih sempurna

"Chanyeol?" ujar Jongdae

"Jadi kau akan membayar semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bukankah Minseok _eonnie_ sudah membayar ini semua?" tanya Jongdae balik

"Tapi, semua pelayan perlu tips untuk semua ini" jawab Chanyeol

"Aku lupa membawa dompetku" ujar Jongdae polos

"Kau tetap harus membayar tips untukku" ujar Chanyeol

"Tapi aku tidak membawa uang" jawab Jongdae

"Baiklah, tunggu disini"

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih tidak mengerti ulah Chanyeol. Mereka teman, hanya teman. Teman satu tingkatan tapi beda kelas, tapi tak jarang jika _namja _tinggi itu selalu datang ke kelas Jongdae dan menariknya ke ruang musik hanya untuk menyanyikan satu lagu untuknya

Chanyeol kembali dengan senyum mengembang, apron merahnya sudah berganti dengan sweater berwarna putih susu

"Apa?" tanya Jongdae

"Ayo kita pergi, aku akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau inginkan" jawab Chanyeol

"Hah? Bukankah tadi kau memaksaku untuk memberikan tips padamu, kenapa sekarang kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Jongdae

"Apa aku pernah meminta tips padamu?" tanya Chanyeol balik

Jongdae mendengus dan menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,'_Dia korslet lagi_' batinnya

"Ayo" ajak Chanyeol

"Tapi aku masih harus menjaga belanjaan ini sampai mereka kembali" ujar Jongdae

"Titipkan pada bosku, kau bisa mengambilnya kapan-kapan" jawab Chanyeol

"Bosmu?" tanya Jongdae

"Bosku, ayahku" jawab Chanyeol

"Ayahmu?" tanya Jongdae

"Kibum _hyung_! Aku titip belanjaan _yeojachingu_ku sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya jika dia sudah menjadi istriku!" teriak Chanyeol

"_Mwo_?Ya! Aku bukan _yeojaching_–"

Ucapan Jongdae terputus karena Chanyeol membekap mulutnya, seorang _namja _ber nametag Kibum itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongdae

"Ada apa Chanyeol-_ah_?" tanya Kibum

"Aku titip belanjaan itu pada _hyung_ ne? Aku akan berkencan dengan _yeoja_ku hari ini" jawab Chanyeol

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang" ujar Kibum sembari mengambil beberapa kantung belanja yang berada di tempat duduk Jongdae tadi

Chanyeol segera menculik Jongdae dan membawanya keluar untuk berjalan-jalan keliling Myeongdong. Posisinya masih sama, Jongdae berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang membekap mulutnya, pasokan oksigen Jongdae yang berkurang membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang digigit Jongdae

"Kau ingin aku mati konyol?" protes Jongdae

"Hehe, _Mian_" ujar Chanyeol sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya

"Ish..." desis Jongdae

"Oh ya, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Menemani Jongin dan Minseok _eonnie_ berbelanja" jawab Jongdae

"Kau sendiri? Tidak?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tak pernah keluar rumah kecuali sekolah dan les tambahan dari Jung _songsaenim_" jawab Jongdae

"Kau benar-benar anak rumahan" cibir Chanyeol

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongdae

"Aku tak akan tahan jika harus berdiam diri di rumah sepertimu" jawab Chanyeol

"Itu karena kakimu tidak pernah bisa diam" ujar Jongdae

"Kakiku bisa diam, lihatlah"

Chanyeol berhenti dan berdiri tegap layaknya orang baris-berbaris di tengah keramaian Myeongdong

"Ya ya, aku percaya. Sekarang, berhentilah bersikap konyol" ujar Jongdae sambil memutar bola matanya

"Tidak, aku akan diam seperti ini selama satu menit" jawab Chanyeol

"Ayolah...ini di Myeongdong, jangan bertingkah aneh" ujar Jongdae

"Aku tidak bertingkah aneh, aku hanya menunjukkan apa yang menurutku benar" jawab Chanyeol

"Kau sedang tidak _connect_ sekarang. Aku akan mengajakmu membeli _ice cream_, kau mau?" tawar Jongdae

"Kau yang bayar?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja kau, kau bilang kau akan membelikan apapun yang aku mau" jawab Jongdae

"Aish, baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae POV

Kemarin _eomma _masih bisa berteriak padaku, tapi sekarang... _eomma_ terbaring lemah di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Coba saja kalau kemarin aku menolak ajakan mereka, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Ini salahku

"Menyalahkan diri lagi?"

Suara itu sudah sering ku dengar. Aku menatap _namja_ tadi sebentar lalu tersenyum, setelah itu pandanganku kembali pada _eomma_. Dia Chanyeol, _namja _yang selalu ke kelasku dan menarikku ke ruang musik untuk bernyanyi. Dan sejak kemarin, ia terus menemaniku di rumah sakit ini menjaga _eomma_. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Jongin dan Minseok _eonnie_, mereka sedang bersekolah. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk tetap masuk sekolah sementara aku yang menjaga _eomma_.

Sekali lagi, aku membuat _eomma_ terluka. Aku masih ingat persis saat dimana _eomma_ terluka karena kepergian _appa_, dan itu salahku

**Flashback**

_Saat itu aku dan keluargaku sedang dalam perjalanan piknik, dan eomma sedang mengandung adik kecilku yang baru berumur 2 bulan di dalam perut beliau. Aku masih sibuk bermain bersama Minseok eonnie dan Jongin di jok belakang. Aku merasa bosan dengan permainan batu-kertas-gunting yang dari tadi kami mainkan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip perut rata eomma yang sedikit menggembung dan berusaha menciumnya_

"_Hati-hati Dae-ie, kau bisa jatuh"_

"_Aku tidak akan jatuh eomma. Apa yang dilakukan adikku disitu?"_

"_Dia menendang-nendang sayang, sepertinya dia tidak sabar ingin memeluk kakaknya yang cantik ini"_

_Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban eomma, aku berusaha untuk lebih mencondongkan badanku ke depan namun sayangnya aku terjungkal ke depan dan membuat kendali mobil terdorong dan mobil kami melaju cepat_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang aku tahu saat aku bangun aku melihat appa yang bersimbah darah dan eomma yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kakinya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat Minseok eonnie dan Jongin tertidur di sofa_

_BRAK!_

"_Jongdae-ya, kau tak apa?"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan bibi Lee_

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku_

"_Appa..."_

"_Appa kenapa?" tanyaku cepat_

"_Appa dan adik kecilmu meninggal sayang" jawab bibi Lee_

"_Mwo? Meninggal?" tanyaku_

_Aku menunduk dalam dan mencoba menahan tangisku, ini semua salahku. Coba saja kalau aku tetap diam di belakang dan bermain dengan Jongin dan Minseok eonnie, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Bibi Lee memelukku sambil mengusap punggungku_

**Flashback Off**

Dan sejak saat itu _eomma _membenciku,bahkan _eomma_ seringkali hampir membunuhku

"Kau melamun?" tepukan Chanyeol di pundakku membuatku kembali ke alam sadar

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Bernyanyilah"

"_Nde_?"

"Kau bisa bernyanyi untuk meluapkan emosimu, bermainlah dengan nada di otakmu, aku yakin kau akan lebih tenang" jawabnya

"Haruskah?" tanyaku

"Ayolah, aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu" jawab Chanyeol sambil ber_aegyo_

Ya Tuhan...kenapa dia begitu lucu?

"Aku akan bermain untukmu"

"Cepatlah, aku ingin mendengarnya"

#NP: Taeyeon – Closer

Jongdae POV end

Chanyeol POV

Suara indahnya mulai terdengar, aku sangat menyukai ketika ia bernyanyi. Suaranya benar-benar membuatku tenang. Aku sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengannya, walaupun aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman, sifatnya sangat sabar dalam menghadapiku yang kadang _not responding_. Dia juga sangat baik, eyesmilenya bisa membuat semua orang akan jatuh cinta padanya saat juga sabar jika dicaci maki oleh ibunya sendiri, sampai bagian reff aku terpaku. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu,terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba sedih dan menatap nanar pada ibunya. Dia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh, aku merasakan tangan sedikit bergerak, itu artinya dia mendengar Jongdae

_Deo gakkai (Lebih dekat)_

_Deo ttaseuhi (Lebih hangat)_

_Anajullaeyo(Maukah kau memelukku?)_

Sampai lirik terakhir, ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dan sungai kecil mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya, aku bangkit dan langsung memeluknya. Aku masih mendengar gumamannya yang terus berkata '_Mianhae eomma_'. Aku sedikit tersentak saat melihat mata sedikit terbuka dan terdapat bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya,namun ia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk tetap bungkam

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Oke, bidadariku sudah memanggilku

"_Ne_?" tanyaku

"Aku ingin kau membantuku" jawabnya

"Membantu apa?" tanyaku lagi

Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku dan sukses membuat mataku terbelalak. Aku menatapnya seolah berkata kau-yakin? Dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk. Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan ikut mengangguk, ia tersenyum cerah dan memelukku. Ku rasa ini hari terakhirku melihat mata coklatnya itu, dan besok mungkin sudah berganti dengan biru keabu-abuan

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ne? Tolong jaga _eomma _untukku" ujarnya lalu menghilang di balik pintu

Kau terlalu baik Dae-ie

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang redup. Beberapa orang berbadan besar sedang menikmati kegiatan mereka masing-masing sampai salah satu handphone berbunyi dan membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika tahu ID Callernya

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Bos?" tanya salah satu orang berbadan kekar itu

"..."

"Seseorang yang bagaimana Bos?" tanya lelaki berbadan kekar namun agak pendek

"..."

"Baiklah, akan kami usahakan"

"..."

"Iya, Bos. Kami mengerti"

"..."

Setelah telepon ditutup, pria-pria itu segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan tempat mereka tadi untuk menjalankan misi yang diperintahkan oleh bos mereka

In Hospital

"Kau yakin dia yang mengirimu pesan?" tanya Minseok

"Tentu saja, tapi Jongdae _eonnie_ bilang dia harus mengambil partitur di rumah Jung _songsaenim_" jawab Jongin

"Syukurlah _eomma_ bisa mendapat donor mata secepatnya" ujar Minseok

Jongin hanya tersenyum pada _eonnie _tertuanya itu

Mereka berdua sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang, tepatnya di depan ruang operasi. Setelah pengumuman pulang sekolah lebih awal, mereka segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Awalnya mereka akan berangkat bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Namun, Luhan ada urusan mendadak, sedangkan Sehun ijin berganti baju setelah itu menyusul mereka

1 jam kemudian...

Minseok terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, sedangkan Jongin duduk sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya atau memilin ujung bajunya dengan Sehun yang mengelus punggungnya dan sesekali tersenyum manis pada Jongin. 30 menit kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruang operasi

"_Uisa-nim_, bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Minseok

"Operasinya berhasil, keduanya selamat" jawab _uisa _sambil tersenyum

"Dua?" tanya Jongin keheranan

"_Ne_. Ny. Kim dan Nn. Kim" jawab _uisa_

"Nn. Kim? Jongdae?" tanya Minseok

"_Ne_" jawab _uisa_

Mata Minseok dan Jongin membulat seketika

"_E-eonnie_?" tanya Jongin

"Dia berbohong pada kita" ujar Minseok

"Bisakah mereka ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan?" pinta Minseok

"Baiklah, kami akan memindahkan mereka dalam satu ruangan" jawab _uisa_ lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruang operasi

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa dia mendonorkan matanya padahal dia masih sekolah. Jongdae _pabo_" cerca Minseok

"Kita bisa tanyakan itu saat dia sadar, yang penting bukankah _ahjumma_ sudah bisa melihat?" tanya Sehun

"Tapi, tidak dengan Jongdae" jawab Minseok

"Aku akan pulang" ujar Jongin lalu pergi

"Jongin-_ah_! Ya! Jongin-_ah_!" panggil Minseok

"Buntuti dia, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" ujar Minseok pada Sehun

Sehun mengangguk dan segera menyusul Jongin

"_Noona_!" Minseok menoleh ke arah dibelakangnya dan tersenyum kecut

"Maafkan aku _noona_ tapi dia bilang dia ingin menebus kesalahannya" ujar Chanyeol

"Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh, dia benar-benar keras kepala" jawab Minseok

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf _noona_" ujar Chanyeol

"Kau tidak salah, aku akan memarahinya nanti" jawab Minseok

.

.

.

.

"Eungh..."

Lenguhan Jongdae berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Minseok bergegas menghampirinya

"Chennie-_ah_, kau tak apa?" tanya Minseok

Jongdae tersenyum pada _eonnie_nya dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya di udara, Minseok memegang tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat

"Bodoh" ujar Minseok

"Aku tahu itu" jawab Jongdae, senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya

"Dimana mata coklatmu?" tanya Minseok

"_Eomma_" jawab Jongdae

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Minseok lagi

"Menebus kesalahanku" jawab Jongdae

"Dan mengorbankan sekolahmu?" tanya Minseok lagi

"Ada Chanyeol yang akan mengajariku" jawab Jongdae

"Kau senang?" tanya Minseok

"Sangat, dan aku harap _eomma_ tidak membenciku lagi" jawab Jongdae

"Kalau _eomma _masih membencimu?" tanya Minseok lagi

"Aku akan merasa paling tidak berguna" jawab Jongdae

Minseok memeluk adiknya itu dan mulai menangis di bahu adiknya

"Sudahlah _eonnie_, _eonnie_ tidak perlu sedih" ujar Jongdae

"Tapi, kau.."

"Sst... tak apa _eonnie_, asal _eomma _tidak melewatkan satu pun keindahan di dunia ini" jawab Jongdae

"Mau berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?" tawar Chanyeol

"Channie? Itukah kau?" tanya Jongdae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkapnya dan juga menggenggamnya erat

"Ya, aku disini" jawab Chanyeol

Jongdae tersenyum semakin lebar, dan membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. Meskipun matanya masih tertutup kapas, namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa mata indah itu tengah membentuk bulan sabit

"_Eomma_ dan Jongin kemana?" tanya Jongdae

"Jongin bersama dengan Sehun, dan _eomma _tepat di sebelah kananmu" jawab Minseok

Jongdae sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengayunkan tangannya di udara

"Kau mau menemani _eomma_?" tanya Minseok

Jongdae mengangguk

"Tapi sebelumnya kapasmu harus dibuka dulu, biar aku panggil _uisa_" ujar Minseok

"_Eonnie_" Jongdae menahan pergelangan tangan Minseok yang hendak pergi memanggil _uisa_

"_Eonnie _tetap disini saja, aku takut" ujarnya

"Bukankah masih ada Chanyeol?" tanya Minseok

"Aku tidak mau dimakan raksasa, dia kan raksasa" jawab Jongdae

"Ya! Aku manusia" protes Chanyeol

"Kenapa otakmu jadi _error_? Kurasa aku telah salah jika menitipkanmu pada Dobi ini" ujar Minseok

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku tidak mencuci otaknya" jawab Chanyeol

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda" ujar Jongdae sambil melepas genggamannya pada tangan Minseok

"Kau ini" ujar Minseok gemas lalu mengacak rambut panjang Jongdae

"_Noona _pergilah, aku akan menjaga Jongdae dan _eomonim_ disini" ujar Chanyeol

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau macam-macam, jangan harap kau bisa melihat Jongdae lagi" ancam Minseok

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan calon " jawab Chanyeol

Minseok tersenyum kecil lalu pergi untuk memanggil _uisa_

" ? Siapa? Ibuku?" tanya Jongdae

"Tentu saja kau _jagiya_" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Jongdae

BLUSH

Rona merah yang menjalari pipi Jongdae tidak bisa diajak kompromi, satu-satunya cara untuk menyembunyikannya adalah menunduk

"Hei hei, kenapa menunduk?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mataku kelilipan" jawab Jongdae

"Matamu tertutup kapas" ujar Chanyeol ber-sweat drop ria -_-

"Oh hehe, aku lupa" jawab Jongdae

"Mulai hari ini, kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku. Dan pengikatnya adalah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kananmu" ujar Chanyeol

"_Mwo_? Jangan bilang kalau–"

"Kau tunanganku" potong Chanyeol

"Oh..."

"Kau tak senang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Lagipula kau tetap saja Dobi menyebalkan yang bertingkah sok imut dan selalu merengek padaku" jawab Jongdae

"Kau masih memanggilku Dobi?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Jongdae

"Tapi tadi kau memanggilku Channie" ujar Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tak tahu" jawab Jongdae

Drrrt...drrrt...

"Tetap disini dan jangan kemana-mana" perintah Chanyeol lalu melangkah 5 kali untuk mengangkat telepon

"Ya?"

"..."

"Bagus, kita bisa menggunakannya lusa"

"..."

Chanyeol kembali ke tempatnya di sebelah kanan ranjang Jongdae

"Dari siapa?" tanya Jongdae

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Chanyeol

Tak lama kemudian, Minseok datang bersama _uisa _dan suster. Minseok segera menuju ranjang Jongdae dan menarik Chanyeol untuk sedikit menjauh

"Kita akan melihat mata biru abu-abunya sebentar lagi" bisik Minseok

"Sudahlah _noona_, aku yakin dia pasti bisa hidup tanpa hazelnya itu" jawab Chanyeol

"Kau mau mencarikan donor mata untuknya kan? Aku ingin matanya segera kembali dan kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama" pinta Minseok

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau tidak mau dia bisa melihat huh?" tanya Minseok dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Tidak, karena aku yakin dia bisa menjerit melihat wajah tampanku" jawab Chanyeol

"Cih...bahkan Jongdae mengataimu raksasa" cibir Minseok

"Raksasa tampan maksudnya" jawab Chanyeol

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, kita bisa membuka kapasnya sekarang" ujar _uisa_

"Baiklah _uisa_" jawab Minseok sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang adiknya

CEKLEK

"_Eonnideul_..."

"Jongin-ah... kaukah itu?" tanya Jongdae

"_Ne eonnie_, ini Jongin" jawab Jongin sambil menghampiri ranjang Jongdae dengan Sehun di belakangnya

"Kau darimana?" tanya Minseok

"Hampir diculik oleh para preman" jawab Sehun

PLETAK!

"Aww..._appo_" ringis Jongin

"Lain kali jangan kabur lagi" ujar Minseok

"Jongin-ah...kau tak apa?" tanya Jongdae sambil menggerakkan tangannya di udara

"Aku tak apa _eonnie_" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ujar Jongdae

_Uisa _segera melepaskan kapas yang menutupi mata Jongdae secara perlahan. Minseok,Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum miris saat kapas di mata kanan Jongdae terbuka. _Uisa_ melanjutkan untuk membuka kapas yang ada di mata kiri Jongdae, matanya masih tertutup

"Sekarang, buka matamu perlahan" ujar _uisa_

Jongdae perlahan membuka matanya,dan terlihatlah dua buah permata berwarna biru ke abu-abuan di matanya

"Gelap" lirih Jongdae

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan itu nanti" ujar _uisa_

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan boleh _uisa_?" tanya Jongdae

"Tentu saja" jawab _uisa_

Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan ke ranjang Jongdae dan menggapai tangan Jongdae, menuntunnya turun dari ranjang

"Aku yang akan menemanimu" ujar Chanyeol

"_Gomawo_" ucap Jongdae

"Kondisinya pulih dengan cepat, dia _yeoja_ yang kuat. Dan untuk , mungkin sebentar lagi beliau sadar" ujar _uisa_

"_Gamsahabnida uisa_" ujar Minseok lalu membungkuk

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit _uisa_

Setelah _uisa _dan suster pergi, ruangan itu hanya diisi keheningan. Jongdae sedang menikmati makanannya di sofa bersama Jongin

"Apa makanannya enak?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja, aku jadi merindukan rumah" jawab Jongdae

"_Eonnie _akan pulang sebentar lagi, kita hanya harus menunggu _eomma_" ujar Jongin sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Jongdae

Jongdae membuka mulutnya dan Jongin menyuapinya

"Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan dapat tugas tambahan karena membolos" ujar Minseok

"Setidaknya aku bisa minta tolong dobi idiot itu membantuku" jawab Jongdae

"Ya! Aku tidak idiot" protes Chanyeol

"Kau memang idiot, tapi aku sayang padamu" ujar Jongdae

Jongin dan Minseok langsung menggoda saudaranya itu dengan senyum jahil yang terpampang di wajah mereka. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan seringaian di wajahnya

"Jongdae _noona _terlalu jujur dan polos untuk _namja_ dengan otak sedikit mesum sepertimu" bisik Sehun

"Aku tidak mesum bodoh, kau yang mesum" protes Chanyeol

"Jangan dianggap serius, aku hanya bercanda. Kuharap kau bisa membahagiakannya" ujar Sehun

"Pasti" jawab Chanyeol mantap

"Ini dimana?" tanya Jongdae

"Kalau kita di altar, kau mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai

Jongdae memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol,"Jangan bercanda, kita dimana?" tanya Jongdae lagi

"Sudah kubilang kita di altar" jawab Chanyeol

"Di altar tidak mungkin ada rumput, udara segar, dan suara burung yang berkicau" cibir Jongdae

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil,"Kita di taman rumah sakit" jawab Chanyeol

Chanyeol menuntun _yeoja_ bertubuh kecil itu untuk duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit dan mengelus rambut panjangnya, sedangkan Jongdae hanya bersandar pada bahu _namja_ jangkung itu

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sangat" jawab Jongdae

"Kau akan mendapatkan hazelmu kembali" ujar Chanyeol

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae

"_Aniyo_" jawab Chanyeol

"Pasti di depanku sekarang banyak burung yang sedang berterbangan, apa aku benar?" tanya Jongdae

"Ya, sangat banyak" jawab Chanyeol

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Jongdae

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya,"Huh?"

"Apa kau tak apa? Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi" ujar Jongdae

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol heran

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi, apa kau tidak malu?" tanya Jongdae

"Sekalipun kau tidak bisa berjalan, aku tetap mencintaimu. _You're my beautiful black pearl_" jawab Chanyeol

"Dan kau pasti bisa melihat lagi"

Jongdae POV

Aku menjaga _eomma_ malam ini, Minseok _eonnie_ dan Jongin sudah pulang untuk sekolah besok. Oh ya, aku sudah berdamai dengan _eomma _sejak 2 hari yang lalu

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya _eomma_

"Nanti saja, _eomma_ tidurlah" jawabku

"Kau juga harus tidur, _eomma_ tidak mau melihat kantung mata di matamu besok pagi"

Aku terkekeh kecil,"Tak akan _eomma_, tidurlah" ujarku

"Baiklah, saat _eomma_ sudah tertidur. Kau juga harus tidur _arra_?"

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

Aku meraba tempat tidur _eomma_ untuk menaikkan selimut namun tangan _eomma_ menggenggam tanganku dan meletakkannya di tempat semula

"_Eomma_ bisa sendiri"

"ARGH!"

Aku merasakan sebuah benda menghantam punggungku hingga membuatku meringis kesakitan dan aku mendengar _eomma_ berteriak sebelum semuanya beranjak sunyi

.

.

Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara dari beberapa orang, kepalaku rasanya sakit. Dan rasa sakit di punggungku sedikit berkurang

"Eungh..."

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" BINGO! Suara ini...

"Dobi?" panggilku

"Aku disini, _gwaenchana_?"

"Ya"

"Dae-ie? _Gwaenchana_?" _Eomma.._

"_Eomma_?" panggilku

"Syukurlah kau tak apa sayang, _eomma _takut terjadi apa-apa padamu sayang"

"Tapi aku sudah selamat _eomma_" jawabku

"Sekarang, kami akan membuka perbanmu" Eh? Siapa lagi itu?

"Tunggu dulu _uisa_"

_Uisa_? Oh ya,aku ada di rumah sakit. Tapi, bukankah perbanku sudah dibuka?

"Channie apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku

"Kau aku culik untuk mengambil matamu"

"_Mwo_?"

"Mata birumu sudah tidak ada lagi sayang"

"Channie kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku takut

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda?"

"_Eomma_..."

"Itu tadi bukan _eomma_mu sayang"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kenapa? Takut hmm?"

"DOBI IDIOT! Jangan membuatku takut!"

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku Channie lagi?"

Sebuah tangan melingkar sempurna di tengkukku dan menarik wajahku untuk mendekat, hembusan nafas si pelaku sudah terasa di depan wajahku, aku segera menutup rapat-rapat mataku, menunggu jika sesuatu buruk terjadi. Namun yang kurasakan hanyalah sebuah benda kenyal yang mampir di pipi kananku sebentar

"Buka matamu sayang"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum jahil padaku. Tunggu, apa aku...

"AKU BISA MELIHAT?!"

"Haruskah kau berteriak?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bermimpi kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Dobi idiot di depanku ini dengan erat

"Apa hanya ada Chanyeol disini?"

Aku hanya terkekeh dan merentangkan tanganku pada Minseok _eonnie_,Jongin,dan Baekkie. Segera saja mereka berlari memelukku

"Maaf karena aku tidak berada di sampingmu saat itu" ujar Baekkie

"_Gwaenchana _Baekkie, aku tahu kau ada urusan dengan Zitao" jawabku

Baekkie hanya mencubitku pelan dan aku tertawa

H-1 New Year Party

"Ini akan menjadi berita besar" ujar Baekhyun

"Tentu saja" jawab Jongdae

"Oh ya, besok kau akan berangkat dengan Zitao?" tanya Jongdae

"Tidak, dia menungguku di sekolah. _Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun

"_Aniya_, aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu" jawab Jongdae

"Baiklah. Ah, itu mereka" ujar Baekhyung sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan

2 _yeoja _itu segera berlari menghampiri gerombolan _yeoja _yang sedang bercengkerama

"_EONNIEDEUL_!"

Ketiga _yeoja _itu serentak menoleh dan melihat BaekDae sedang berlari ke arah mereka

"Chennie! Jangan berlari!" teriak Minseok

Namun terlambat, Jongdae sudah jatuh terlebih dulu. Minseok dan Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jongdae yang dibantu berdiri oleh Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan menghampiri mereka

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Minseok dan Jongin bersamaan

"_Ne_" jawab Jongdae

"Jadi apa hasil penguntitan kalian?"tanya Yixing_ to the point_

"Kyungsoo mencium Joonmyeon di ruang siaran" jawab Baekhyun

"_Mwo?!_"

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu, aku takut" ujar Baekhyun

"_Uri _Kyungie?"

"_Annyeong_" sapa Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di belakang Baekhyun

"_Annyeong _Kyung. Kau darimana?" tanya Yixing

"Dari ruang siaran menemui Joonmyeon" jawab Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di ruang siaran?"tanya Minseok

"Hanya memberinya pelajaran"jawab Kyungsoo

"Dengan ciuman huh?"tebak Minseok

5 yeoja itu tertawa lepas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya

"Tapi kata-katanya tadi sangat manis,eonnie"sahut Jongin

"Yap,itu adalah kata-kata termanis kedua yang pernah aku dengar"jawab Jongdae

Kelima yeoja itu memandang Jongdae dengan dahi berkerut, dan sorot mata keheranan

"Ya,kedua"jawab Jongdae ditambah senyum manisnya

"Eonnie,kau bisa datang kerumah besok?"tanya Kyungsoo

2 hours before New Year Party..

Joonmyeon's house

Chanyeol POV

Dan disinilah aku, aku sedang berada di rumah Joonmyeon _hyung_. Dia bilang dia perlu bantuanku, memang bantuan apa yang diperlukan ketua OSIS super jenius itu? Menambah tinggi badan mungkin, dia kan pendek

*Suho : Heh, Yeol jangan sembarangan deh lu

Yeol : Salahin author noh, gua ngikutin skrip

Author : #ngibrit

(Oke, abaikan percakapan di atas)*

"Chanyeol-ah, kemarilah"

Aku berjalan ke kamarnya. Kesan pertama saat aku melihat kamarnya adalah, bosan. Kamarnya dipenuhi oleh buku, entah itu untuk pajangan atau memang dianya yang terlalu rajin, dan ada beberapa foto Kyungsoo _noona_ di sebuah papan tulis kecil di dekat meja belajarnya

"Coba yang ini" ujar Joonmyeon sambil memberikan setelan jas berwarna putih padaku

Untuk apa jas ini? Aku hanya menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar beberapa menit,aku keluar dari kamar mandi,Joonmyeon _hyung _memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah sambil mengusap dagunya

"Pakaian formal tak cocok untukmu,coba yang ini"ujar Joonmyeon sambil memberikan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan celana jeans padaku

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berdiri tegap menghadap Joonmyeon _hyung_

"Kurasa itu cocok untukmu,tapi..."

Joonmyeon _hyung _berjalan mendekatiku dan menekuk lengan bajunya hingga siku dan merapikan poniku

"Begini sudah bagus,dan akan lebih bagus lagi dengan ini"ujar Joonmyeon sambil memasangkan topi berwarna hitam di kepalaku

"Perfect"

Aku hanya memandangi lengan baju yang ditekuk sambil merapikan topiku

KLIK!

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau memotretku?"protesku

"Mian,tapi ini untuk survey hahaha"jawab Joonmyeon _hyung_ lalu tertawa

"Kau tunggu diluar,aku akan berganti baju lalu kita akan menjemput seseorang"ujar Joonmyeon

Aku mengerutkan dahinya,"Seseorang?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Joonmyeon _hyung _lalu tersenyum

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kau bisa memakai motorku"ujar Joonmyeon sambil melemparkan kunci motornya padaku

Aku menangkapnya dengan dahi berkerut –lagi–

"Aku akan memakai mobil,kau ikuti saja aku"jawab Joonmyeon _hyung_

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Dua _namja _tampan itu telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, Chanyeol melepas helmnya dan memandangi rumah itu dengan takjub

"Kau akan menjemput Dae-ie mu itu" ujar Joonmyeon

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aish..." ujar Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau yang uring-uringan?" tanya Joonmyeon

"Aku sudah berjanji menunggunya di sekolah" jawab Chanyeol

"Ah sudahlah" ujar Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?"tanya Joonmyeon

"30 menit yang lalu"jawab Luhan

"1 jam yang lalu"jawab Kris

"1 jam yang lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Chanyeol

"Yixing menyuruhku untuk menunggunya hingga selesai disini"jawab Kris

"Yixing? Memang dia siapamu?Bukankah dia musuhmu?"tanya Luhan

"Karena sebuah janji,aku harus melakukannya"jawab Kris

"Janji apa?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Kau tak perlu tahu"jawab Kris

"Mereka lama se–"

Ucapan Joonmyeon berhenti saat tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah tangga rumah Kyungsoo,ia yang hendak menelepon kekasihnya itu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ketiga namja itu mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon dan terpaku seketika. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari mobil pembalap F1 biasanya melihat 6 orang bidadari yeoja yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol segera menarik Jongdae untuk segera melesat entah kemana. Yang jelas, ia memacu motornya dengan cepat

"Kau mau membuatku jantungan?" tanya Jongdae

"Tidak, kita akan merayakan tahu baru lebih awal hehe" jawab Chanyeol

"Ish..." desis Jongdae

"Kau cantik" ujar Chanyeol

"Ya aku tahu itu" jawab Jongdae

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Chanyeol lagi

"Ya aku juga" jawab Jongdae

GREP

"Aku serius Dae-ie" ujar Chanyeol lembut

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?" tanya Jongdae

"Dari nada bicaramu, tidak" jawab Chanyeol

Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam

"Apa?"

Jongdae sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Chanyeol lembut. 5 detik kemudian, Jongdae melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"Percaya padaku?" tanya Jongdae

"Tentu" jawab Chanyeol sambil memeluk Jongdae erat

DUAR!

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan di bawah langit yang dipenuhi oleh kembang api yang meledak di udara

'_Aku akan menjagamu sampai nafas terakhirku_'

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Review Juseyo ^^

Author bener-bener ngejinkrak dalam hati gegara BaekTao,KrAy,sama SuDO. Momentnya keluar kemaren buahahaha... Yehet! Kurang BaekTao abis itu end. Keep waiting readers, author usahain update asap


	8. NYNW - TaoBaek Version

=_= TaoBaek =_=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"_Noona_! Seriuslah dalam latihan!" pekik Tao

"Aku sudah serius Tao-ya..." jawab Baekhyun

Tao meletakkan tongkatnya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk lemas sambil memijat pergelangan kaki kanannya

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Baekhyun

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" tanya Tao

"Ya tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun

Tao mengangkat pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun meringis, Tao membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Baekhyun, terdapat luka memar di pergelangan kaki Baekhyun

"Seperti ini kau bilang tak apa?" tanya Tao

"Luka itu tidak serius Tao-ya... hanya memar" jawab Baekhyun

"Ini akan menjadi lebih serius jika tidak diobati _noona_" ujar Tao

"Aku sudah mengobatinya kemarin, kau tenang saja" jawab Baekhyun

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, sekarang aku antar kau pulang" ujar Tao

"Tapi aku masih ingin latihan" rengek Baekhyun

"Pergelangan kakimu memar _noona_, ayo kita pulang" ajak tao sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri

"Sungguh aku tak apa" jawab Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Tao dan melompat-lompat

"Lihat" ujar Baekhyun sambil tetap melompat seperti kelinci

"_Noona_..." panggil Tao

"Aku tak apa Zitao, ayo kita latihan" ajak Baekhyun

"Baekkie _noona_..." panggil Tao lagi

"Iya?" jawab Baekhyun

Dengan cepat Tao menyandarkan Baekhyun di dinding, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk sandaran tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Kita pulang sekarang ya?" tanya Tao sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

"_Aniya_, aku masih ingin latihan" jawab Baekhyun

"_Noona_..." panggil Tao manja

"Ap–hmppht"

Tao mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas, dengan senang hati Baekhyun membalasnya tanpa berontak sedikitpun. Ia mau apa? Tao adalah kekasihnya walaupun ia satu tahun dibawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Tao dan membuka sedikit bibirnya sehingga memudahkan Tao untuk menjelajah mulutnya, Tao menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun bertarung. Saling melilit, namun akhirnya Tao yang menang

"Nngghhh..."

Baekhyun menepuk dada Tao untuk melepaskan ciumannya supaya ia bisa mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman Tao turun ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana yang berarti Baekhyun milik Tao

"Tao-ahhh...hentikanhhh..."

Tao tidak mendengarkan panggilan Baekhyun dan semakin liar untuk menjelajahi leher kekasih mungilnya itu. Tangan Tao sudah bosan untuk bertengger di tangan Baekhyun dan sekarang sudah menelusup di balik kemeja yang Baekhyun gunakan

BRUK

Tao terpaksa menghentikan 'aktivitas'nya, dan menoleh ke arah pintu depan ruang latihan

"Siapa disana?"

Tao berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dengan wajah merahnya

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa" gumam Tao lalu kembali pada Baekhyun

"Ayo kuantar pulang" ajak Tao

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" jawab Baekhyun

"_Noona_ yakin?" tanya Tao

"Tentu saja,aku pulang dulu" ujar Baekhyun

Ia mengecup pelan pipi Tao dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao di ruang latihan

Baekhyun POV

Hari Minggu yang membosankan, sebenarnya hari ini aku akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Panda itu. Tapi dia belum juga datang

"Kemana dia?" tanyaku gelisah

Mungkin kalian akan protes jika aku mondar-mandir di depan kalian sambil sesekali mengecek handphone, tapi itulah yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir disitu Baekkie"

Mungkin sudah 5 kali _eomma_ mengatakan itu padaku, namun aku masih tetap saja mondar-mandir seperti penggilingan

Drrrtt...Drrrtt...

"Zitao! Kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali huh?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak

"_Wow...sabarlah manis, namjachingumu itu sedang bersamaku sekarang_"

"Siapa kau? Dimana Tao?" tanyaku

"_Dia ada– JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA NOONA!_"

"Tao-ya! Kau dimana?!" teriakku

"_Tahan dia. Dia aman bersamaku, datang kesini dan selamatkan panda kesayanganmu ini_"

"Berikan aku alamatnya"

Baekhyun POV end

Tao POV

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Baekkie-ku!" bentakku

Disinilah aku sekarang, disekap dalam sebuah gudang tua bersama dengan Jinwoo dan kawanannya

"Aku tak akan macam-macam dengannya, mungkin aku hanya akan sedikit _bermain_ dengan pacarmu itu"

"Jangan pernah berani kau menyentuhnya!" bentakku lagi

"Menangislah sekarang"

"Huhuhu...hahahaha"

Aku tahu jika aku memang penakut, tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, jangan kira aku takut. Sayangnya aku diikat, seandainya tidak, pasti mereka sudah babak belur

"Mau apa kau?" desisku tajam

"Aku hanya ingin kau putus dengan Baekkie"

"Tidak! Baekhyun _noona_ hanya milikku!"

BUGH!

"Argh..."

Berani macam-macam dengan Tao huh? Seekor panda bisa berubah menjadi beruang hitam yang ganas lho...

"Tao-ya! Zitao! Kau didalam?" Baekhyun _noona_...

"_Noona_! Jangan ma– hmmphh"

"Masuklah sayang..."

_Sh*t_! Pintu mulai terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun _noona_

"Tao-ya..."

"_Noona_.."

Tao POV end

BUGH!

"Argh..." ringis Tao

"Anak buahku akan terus melakukan itu pada Tao jika kau tidak menurutiku" ujar Jinwoo

"Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Jadi milikku lagi Byun Baekhyun" pinta Jinwoo

"Tidak"

BUGH!

"Aku mohon... kembalilah padaku" pinta Jinwoo lagi

"Tidak Jinwoo, lepaskan Tao sekarang" perintah Baekhyun

"Tidak, sebelum kau jadi milikku lagi" bantah Jinwoo

BUGH!

"Kau benar-benar cari masalah denganku" desis Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mencari masalah denganmu Byunnie... Tao yang cari masalah denganku" jawab Jinwoo

BUGH!

Baekhyun menendang titik sensitif Jinwoo yang ada di bagian bawah sehingga membuat Jinwoo meringkuk, dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari ke arah Tao. Sebelumnya dia harus menghadapi anak buah Jinwoo dulu, tapi 3 orang bukanlah tandingan Baekhyun. Selain badannya kecil dan lincah, tendangan ataupun pukulan Baekhyun benar-benar keras, tidak seperti _yeoja_ pada umumnya

"Bagaimana bisa kau diculik oleh mereka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas ikatan pada tangan Tao

"Aku sendiri dan mereka berempat, tentu saja aku kalah telak" jawab Tao

"Seharusnya kau meneleponku tadi" ujar Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka untuk kedua kalinya" jawab Tao

"Kau payah" ledek Baekhyun

"Saat aku seperti ini kau masih saja meledekku?" cibir Tao

"Kau memang payah, ayo cepat kita pergi" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Tao untuk kabur dari Jinwoo dkk

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

"_Noona_ sakit..." ringis Tao

"Itu juga salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau cari gara-gara dengan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Aku tau aku memang tampan, tapi wajahku terlalu tampan untuk dihajar" jawab Tao

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" cibir Baekhyun

"_Abeoji _dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" tanya Tao

"_Appa_ pergi keluar kota 3 hari" jawab Baekhyun

"Oh..."

BRAK!

"Tao-ya, _gwaenchana_?"

Ny. Byun segera berlari ke sisi ranjang Baekhyun yang ditempati Tao dan memeriksa keadaan Tao

"_Gwaenchanayo eomonim_" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum

"Kau ini bagaimana? Seharusnya kau melindungi dia" ujar

"Aku _yeoja eomma_, seharusnya Tao yang melindungiku dari Jinwoo" cibir Baekhyun

"_Namja _kurang ajar itu? Jadi dia yang membuat Tao seperti ini?" tanya Ny. Byun

"Ya" jawab Baekhyun

"Sudahlah _eomonim_.. _noona_.. Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Tao

"Tapi jika dia tidak diberi pelajaran, dia akan terus menerus melukaimu" jawab Baekhyun

"Aku tak apa _noona_" ujar Tao sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun pelan

"Baiklah, _eomma_ akan menyiapkan makan siang. Kau dan Tao jangan macam-macam, kalian masih sekolah" sahut lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

"Kau bisa tunggu disini, aku akan berganti baju dulu" ujar Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari duduknya

Namun Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga _yeoja _mungil itu jatuh di pangkuannya dan Tao memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat

"Apa maumu Tao-ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hanya ingin memelukmu, apa salah?" tanya Tao

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung tangan Tao

Jiwa jahil sudah merasuki Tao, ia meniup-niup leher Baekhyun hingga membuat _yeoja _sipit itu menggeliat

"Tao-ya... hentikan.." pinta Baekhyun

Bukannya berhenti, Tao malah mengecup leher Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggeliat di pangkuan Tao

"Zitao...hentikan..." pinta Baekhyun

"Kau milikku _noona_.." ujar Tao

Yang awalnya hanya mengecup, Tao kini menghisap dan menggigit leher Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan tanda keunguan di leher Baekhyun

"Tao-yahh...Hentikanhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah karena Tao menciumi _sweet spot_nya

"Hahaha.. kau lucu _noona_" ujar Tao lalu tertawa lagi

"Kau menggodaku? Dasar nakal" cibir Baekhyun

"Aku memang senang menggodamu, apalagi mendengar desahanmu itu membuat adik kecilku bangun" jawab Tao

"Kau ini! Jangan tiru kakakmu yang mesum itu! Dia itu sesat" ujar Baekhyun

"Kris ge itu baik _noona_" jawab Tao

"Baik apanya? Sebagian pikiran mesumnya ada padamu, otakmu harus segera dibersihkan" omel Baekhyun

"Aku akan memikirkan itu nanti" jawab Tao

"Ya!"

PLETAK!

"_Appo noona_" ringis Tao sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Ayo turun, sepertinya _eomma _sudah selesai memasak makan siang" ajak Baekhyun

"Tidak mau, aku ingin makan siang disini" ujar Tao sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Jangan ber-_aegyo_, tak akan mempan padaku" jawab Baekhyun

"Huh baiklah" ujar Tao lalu merenggangkan pelukannya

"Ayo, setelah ini kita akan pergi berjalan-jalan" ujar Baekhyun

"Ya ya, aku sudah berjanji padamu _yeoppo noona_" jawab Tao

"Aku tau kalau aku cantik, ayo" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Tao untuk berdiri

.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah...setelah ini...hah...kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao

"Bagaimana...hah... kalau istirahat dulu?" usul Baekhyun

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka terengah-engah, mereka habis berlari dari kejaran hantu yang ada di rumah hantu. Bahkan Tao sering kali menjerit ketakutan, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya sesekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun mengomeli Tao dan berkata bahwa jiwa mereka tertukar. Dua sejoli itu mencari bangku untuk duduk, saat menemukannya, mereka segera duduk dengan posisi Baekhyun yang menyandar pada dada Tao yang mengusap rambut panjang Baekhyun yang berhiaskan bando putih

"Maaf _noona_, aku benar-benar takut tadi" ujar Tao

"Salahmu sendiri yang mengajakku ke rumah hantu itu. Sudah tau takut malah menantang" cibir Baekhyun

"Baiklah, lain kali aku tidak akan menantangmu lagi" jawab Tao

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis pada Tao

"Oh ya _noona_, nanti malam kau tidak ada acara kan?" tanya Tao

"Tidak dan berhenti memanggilku _noona_" jawab Baekhyun

"_Waeyo_? Kau lebih tua dariku dan kurasa seharusnya aku memanggilmu _noona_" ujar Tao

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku merasa tua jika kau panggil seperti itu. Cukup panggil aku Baekkie, _arra_?" tanya Baekhyun

"Baiklah _no_ –ah..Baekkie" jawab Tao

"Sangat kebetulan kita bertemu disini, ternyata jodoh memang tak kemana"

Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh ke arah depan dan mendapati Jinwoo telah menyilangkan tangan ke depan dada dengan 2 _yeoja _di kanan dan kirinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun sengit

"Yang pastinya ingin bertemu _yeoja_ku" jawab Jinwoo sambil menyeringai

"_Yeoja_mu? Oh baguslah, _kajja_ Tao" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Tao untuk berdiri

"Eits.. yang kumaksud itu tentu dirimu Baekkie sayang.." sahut Jinwoo

"Maaf Jinwoo, tapi Baekkie milikku sekarang. Dan jika kau berani menyentuhnya atau meng-klaim Baekkie sebagai milikmu, hadapi aku" tegas Tao sambil menatap Jinwoo tajam

"Woo...apakah si Panda sedang marah? Aku takut..." ledek Jinwoo

"Seekor panda bisa berubah menjadi beruang hitam yang menyeramkan Jinwoo, ingat itu" ujar Baekhyun

"Oh ya? Dan kapan itu?" tanya Jinwoo dengan nada meledek

"Sudahlah _chagi_, kita tinggalkan saja dia. Lagipula kasian dua _yeoja _disebelahnya" ajak Tao sambil merangkul pinggang Baekhyun erat

"_Kajja yeobo_"

Baekhyun dan Tao segera pergi meninggalkan Jinwoo yang masih geram, tangannya terkepal dan menatap tajam ke arah punggung BaekTao

"Aku tak akan melepasmu Baekkie, kau hanya milikku" desis Jinwoo

.

.

.

"Akan ku jemput kau di kelas nanti saat bel pulang berbunyi" ujar Tao

"Cepat dan segera, aku tidak mau Jinwoo menghalangiku lagi seperti waktu itu" jawab Baekhyun

"Kalau itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri" ucap Tao tulus

"Untung saat itu kau datang" jawab Baekhyun

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelas, sampai jumpa Baekkie" ujar Tao

Sebelum berjalan menuju kelasnya, Tao sempat mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun blushing

"Habis menikmati waktu huh?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon yang saling merangkul satu sama lain

"Ada yang baru jadian huh? Jangan lupa traktiran" ujar Baekhyun

"Kami akan mentraktirmu nanti, tapi sebelumnya bantu _yeojachingu_ku yang imut ini untuk mengerjakan tugasnya" ujar Joonmyeon

"Aww...itu sangat manis" ujar Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo blushing

"Sudahlah, a-aku pinjam catatanmu Baekhyun-ah" ujar Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk" ajak Baekhyun

Tao POV

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku setelah mengantarkan Baekkie ke kelasnya,semoga saja kelasku bisa bubar cepat dan menunggu Baekkie di luar kelasnya sebelum Jinwoo datang. _Namja _itu selalu mengincar Baekkie yang telah menjadi milikku. Jinwoo adalah mantan Baekkie, dan sampai sekarang dia masih mengejar-ngejar Baekkie

"Tao-ya!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Baekkie berlari ke arahku, bukannya dia tadi di kelas?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Tak apa, hanya saja hari ini aku ingin membolos" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan eyesmile favoritku

"_Nde_? Tidak, kembali ke kelasmu" suruhku

"Ayolah...sekali saja, aku tidak mau melihat _namja _itu disini" pintanya

"Tidak _noona_, aku masih ada pelajaran. Aku janji akan langsung ke kelasmu nanti" jawabku sambil mengelus rambutnya

"_Yaksok_?"

"Tentu saja, kembali ke kelasmu sekarang"

"Baiklah"

Dia mencium kilat pipiku lalu berlari ke kelasnya, aku yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang hahaha..

.

.

.

Aku segera berlari ke kelas Baekhyun _noona_ karena pengumuman sialan itu. Kalau saja aku senior atau teman si ketua OSIS bantet *oops* itu, pasti akan kutoyor kepalanya. Aku berhenti saat akan sampai di kelasnya, ku lihat teman-temannya berjalan keluar kelas. Aku bersandar pada dinding depan kelasnya dan menunggunya.

Baekhyun _noona _berjalan keluar dan masih mengobrol dengan temannya tanpa sadar keberadaanku, aku segera mengalungkan lengan kiriku di lehernya, ia tampak kaget dan menoleh padaku. Sedetik kemudian, bulan sabit terbalik terbentuk di matanya

"Jinwoo mengganggumu lagi?" tanyaku

"Tidak, dia tidak menggangguku hari ini. Kyungsoo yang melawannya" jawabnya

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari ini?" tawarku

"Tentu saja aku mau,ayo"

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya, dan merangkulnya untuk pergi ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepeda motorku

"Euum.. Zitao.."

"Ya?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan temanku"

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Akan aku antarkan"

"Tidak usah, aku akan pergi sendiri"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja dia yakin, dia akan berangkat denganku"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jinwoo telah siap dengan motornya. Aku menatap Baekhyun _noona_ untuk meminta penjelasan

"Aku bisa jelaskan nanti Tao-ya, aku mohon ijinkan aku pergi" pintanya

"Aku sudah berjanji pada _eomonim _untuk tidak memberikanmu pada _namja_ ini" jawabku

"Tapi aku satu kelompok kerja dengannya"

"Tidak _noona_, aku akan mengantarkanmu dan kita ikuti kemana dia pergi" tegasku

"Biarkan saja dia ikut denganku Zitao, dia memohon padamu"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekkieku terjebak denganmu lagi" desisku

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi selanjutnya, tidak"

"Asalkan ada orang lain selain kalian berdua dan anak buah Jinwoo, aku tak akan membuntutimu" jawabku

"Terserah"

Tao POV end

.

.

.

Author POV

H-2 New Year Party

Tao membuntuti Baekhyun dan Jinwoo menuju suatu tempat. Akhir-akhir ini ia curiga pada Jinwoo, pasalnya Baekhyun selalu menjauhinya dan memilih bersama Jinwoo daripada dirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Setelah lama mengikuti mereka berdua, akhirnya sampailah Tao pada sebuah gudang yang cukup besar dan sepertinya sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Jinwoo dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gudang yang di depan pintunya sudah dijaga oleh 2 namja berbadan kekar dan terdapat pistol di curiga, ia segera menelepon polisi dan memberitahu polisi untuk tidak berisik karena si pelaku bersenjata tajam

Setelah dipastikan keadaan aman, Tao mengendap-endap berjalan ke pintu gudang tersebut. Beruntung ada celah, jadi ia bisa mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam

"Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Kau hanya perlu menuruti keinginan terakhirku dan aku akan mengembalikan orang tuamu yang berada di Jeju"

'_Pantas saja abeoji dan eomonim tidak ada, ternyata dia penyebabnya_' batin Tao

"Kembalikan orang tuaku dan aku akan menuruti keinginanmu"

"Aku ingin...KAU"

Jinwoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terpojok, ia menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Bulir-bulir air mata telah menggenang di matanya

'_Maafkan aku Zitao..._' batin Baekhyun

BRAK!

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya br*ngs*k!" maki Tao dengan wajah seramnya

Jinwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao dan tersenyum mengejek

"Kau mau aku melakukannya di depanmu sekarang? Baiklah"

Jinwoo mencium Baekhyun dengan ganas,sedangkan Tao dengan langkah besar menghampiri mereka berdua

BUGH!

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyentuhnya atau kau akan berada di neraka" ancam Tao

"Bodoh! Kenapa diam saja?! Hajar dia!" perintah Jinwoo pada anak buahnya

"Zitao..." panggil Baekhyun lirih

"Diam dan gunakan hapkidomu" ujar Tao dingin

Tao meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan dan menghajar anak buah Jinwoo satu persatu. Baekhyun dengan sigapnya menendang kepala Jinwoo yang hendak mendekatinya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Sebuah tangan dengan cepat menarik lengan Baekhyun, entah kapan kini bibirnya telah menyatu dengan bibir Tao

Baekhyun masih merasakan aura kemarahan Tao lewat ciuman mendadak ini,namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah lebih lembut dan Baekhyun membalasnya

WIYU...WIYU...WIYU.. (?) *anggep suara sirine mobil polisi* #ditabok

Suara itu membuat Tao melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap ke arah pintu

"_Mianhae..._" lirih Baekhyun

Tao hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan datar dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menunduk dalam-dalam

"_Mianhae_..." lirih Baekhyun lagi

.

H-1 New Year Party

Baekhyun POV

Aku dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di taman bersama Jongdae yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang menghilangnya dia akhir-akhir ini. Awalnya aku sedih saat mendengar bahwa dia mendonorkan matanya, setelah itu aku tersenyum saat ia bilang dia bisa melihat seperti sekarang berkat Chanyeol. Dan masalahku dengan Tao...Lelaki bermata panda itu malah bersikap biasa padaku, datar dan dingin, kecuali di depan orang tua kami. Dia akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi perhatian padaku. Dan jika disekolah, ia sangat dingin dan datar,seperti saat kami baru pertama kenal. Oh... aku merindukan _namja_ itu, sikap manjanya padaku, _aegyo_nya. Aku menyesal karena menuruti Jinwoo saat itu

"Kau melamun?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae berhasil membawaku ke alam sadar, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua

"Melamunkan Zitao?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku terlalu lelah" jawabku bohong

"Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang berita bahwa Tao menyelamatkanmu dari Jinwoo?"

"Memangnya kau tau?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja,dia marah saat Jinwoo menciummu dan dia langsung menghajar Jinwoo dan juga anak buahnya" jawab Kyungsoo

"Yang menghajar Jinwoo itu aku, bukan dia" cibirku

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

_Annyeonghaseyo...Kyungsoo-ya,kau dengar ini kan?_

Kami langsung terdiam dan menatap ke arah pengeras suara yang berada di ujung atas kantin dekat taman

_Apa salahmu sebenarnya huh? Kenapa bisa kau ada di bumi? Apa Tuhan sengaja menurunkan malaikatnya ke bumi? Jika iya,kurasa Tuhan menyuruh salah satu malaikatnya untuk menjagaku,dan itu kau,Do Kyungsoo_

Aku melihat ke arahnya yang sedang menutupi wajahnya, aku tersenyum jahil pada Jongdae. Dan berujunglah kami yang menggodanya

_Sekarang,aku minta padamu untuk mengembalikan sebagian membuatku gila chagi-ah..._

Kyungsoo pergi dari 'bully'-anku dan Jongdae, mungkin menemui Joonmyeon

"Ayo kita ikuti dia, aku yakin kita dapat hasil penguntitan kali ini"ajakku

"Ide bagus, ayo"

Aku dan Jongdae mengikuti Kyungsoo tanpa Kyungsoo sadari

.

.

Dia memasuki ruang siaran, aku segera berlari dan mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam. Aku menahan tawaku saat melihat Joonmyeon dijitak oleh Kyungsoo, yang aku lihat selanjutnya adalah Kyungsoo yang berkacak pinggang sambil mengomel. Satu detik kemudian, aku melihat mereka berciuman,aku memberi isyarat pada Jongdae untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Aku berlari bersama Jongdae dan mataku berbinar saat melihat sahabatku sudah berkumpul disana

"_EONNIEDEUL_!"

"Chennie! Jangan berlari!"

BRUK!

Selalu seperti ini, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri. Sebenarnya punya sebuah hobi yang dapat membuat hidungnya masuk ke dalam dan jidatnya memerah. Jika dia berlari, dia akan jatuh tersungkur, dan setelah itu ia akan memanggil namaku,Minseok _eonnie_, atau Jongin. Tapi kali ini aku dengar dia memanggil 'Channie..' entah siapa itu

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Minseok dan Jongin bersamaan

"_Ne_" jawab Jongdae

"Jadi apa hasil penguntitan kalian?"tanya Yixing_ to the point_

"Kyungsoo mencium Joonmyeon di ruang siaran" jawabku

"_Mwo?!_"

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu, aku takut" ujarku

"_Uri _Kyungie?"

"_Annyeong_"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri sambil tersenyum

"_Annyeong _Kyung. Kau darimana?" tanya Yixing

"Dari ruang siaran menemui Joonmyeon" jawab Kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di ruang siaran?"tanya Minseok

"Hanya memberinya pelajaran"jawab Kyungsoo

"Dengan ciuman huh?"tebak Minseok

5 yeoja itu tertawa lepas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya

"Tapi kata-katanya tadi sangat manis,eonnie"sahut Jongin

"Yap,itu adalah kata-kata termanis kedua yang pernah aku dengar"jawab Jongdae

Kelima yeoja itu memandang Jongdae dengan dahi berkerut, dan sorot mata keheranan

"Ya,kedua"jawab Jongdae ditambah senyum manisnya

"Eonnie,kau bisa datang kerumah besok?"tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun POV end

.

.

Author POV

2 hours before New Year Party..

Kyungsoo's house

"Diamlah eonnie!" pekik Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo-ya..." protes Jongdae sambil berusaha berdiriagar tetap duduk

"Sedikit eyeliner akan membuatmu cantik"ujar Baekhyun

"Dia akan terlihat menyeramkan eonnie!"protes Jongin sambil menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun yang hendak memoleskan eyeliner pada Jongdae

"Jika begini caranya,ini akan memakan waktu lama" ujar Yixing yang baru memasuki kamar

"Minggir"perintah Yixing

Setelah kelima yeoja tadi menyingkir,Yixing segera mengikat tangan dan kaki Jongdae,ia juga membungkam mulut Jongdae dengan lakban

"Kenapa kau lakban? Itu akan mempersulit bodoh"maki Minseok

"Kita bisa merapikannya nanti,sudah akan memilih baju yang tepat untuk kalian"jawab Yixing

"Xingie kau tak apa?"tanya Baekhyun

"Hah?"

"Eonnie terlihat pucat"jawab Jongin

"Aku tak apa,hanya kelelahan"jawab Yixing lalu tersenyum

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja turun dari mobil Kris saat Tao menariknya menjauh. Tak lupa Tao berteriak bahwa ia akan menculik Baekhyun hari ini, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat dirinya diseret Tao entah kemana

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun takut

"Diam atau aku memakanmu sekarang" ancam Tao

"Aku bukan makanan" jawab Baekhyun

"Diam" ujar Tao

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Baekhyun

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" desis Tao

"Aku..–"

"Kau ingin kita putus?" sergah Tao

"Apa?"

Tao berhenti dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun

"Kau ingin kita putus? Itulah sebabnya kau menjauhiku dan pasrah saat Jinwoo menciummu,iya?" tanya Tao dengan nada marah

Melihat Tao membentaknya membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergetar, ia menahan air mata yang siap meluncur bila pertahanannya gagal

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu Zitao" jawab Baekhyun

Tao tersenyum mengejek,"Aku yakin kau lebih bahagia dengan Jinwoo sekarang" ujar Tao sinis

"Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkanku saat itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku pada _ahjumma_" jawab Tao

"_Ahjumma_?"

"_Ne_, dan mulai sekarang.." Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia melepas cincin yang ada di jarinya dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun

"Aku bukan _namjachingu_mu lagi,_we're over_!" ujar Tao penuh penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir sambil melempar cincin itu entah kemana

"Tidak, aku mohon Zitao... katakan bahwa kau bercanda, iya kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin, tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap bersamamu" jawab Tao

"Ada! Kau mencintaiku!" pekik Baekhyun

"Tidak, maaf aku harus pergi"

Tao meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini mulai menangis

"Maafkan aku Tao...hiks...aku mohon jangan seperti ini" ujar Baekhyun

Drrt..Drrt..

**From : Eomma**

_Lihatlah ke atas sayang, dan berhentilah menangis_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum ia melihat ke atas. Dua balon udara terlihat melayang di langit dan merentangkan sebuah banner yang dihiasi lampu kecil di bagian bawah

_Will You Marry Me,Byun Baekhyun?_

DUAR!

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menangis semakin deras, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan terus bergumam maaf sambil menyebut nama Tao. Sedangkan kembang api sudah meledak-ledak di udara

Ia merasakan sebuah sesuatu yang berukuran kecil dan dingin menyentuh lehernya, dia menegakkan kepalanya dan tidak melihat seseorang satu pun, namun ia merasakan nafas seseorang pada tengkuknya

"Tao-ya...kaukah itu?" tanya Baekhyun takut

Tak ada jawaban, namun seseorang itu malah menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun menggeliat kecil

"Zitao...berhenti" pinta Baekhyun

"Kau mengenaliku dengan baik _noona_" ujar Tao

"Kebiasaanmu padaku adalah memelukku dari belakang dan menciumi leherku" cibir Baekhyun

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tao

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya kalau aku senang jika kau peluk seperti ini selamanya?"

"Kurasa tidak,maafkan sikapku tadi _noona_" ujar Tao sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di cekuk leher Baekhyun

"Jangan berbuat lebih dari itu, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu"

"_Never_"

'_Terima kasih karena Engkau telah memberiku penjaga yang hebat seperti Tao. Izinkan aku bersamanya hingga maut memisahkan kita_'

.

.

.

.

Review Juseyo^^

Maap kalo ini nyerempet M, karena waktu itu ada yang minta BaekTao sedikit 'hot'. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo ada salah kata


	9. Epilog

7 tahun kemudian...

"AAAAAA!" teriak seorang _yeoja _yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya

"Ayo nyonya, sebentar lagi bayinya keluar" ujar _uisa_

"Ayo sayang... kau pasti bisa" ujar seorang _namja_ berambut blonde

"NNNGGGHHH...AKU MEMBENCIMU WU YIFAN AARRGHHH!" teriak _yeoja _itu lagi

"Ya...ya... kau boleh mengataiku Yixing sayang, keluarkanlah semuanya. Sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir" bujuk _namja_ bernama Yifan itu –atau bisa kita panggil Kris–

"AARRRGGHHH! JANGAN BERKATA BEGITU! KAU INGIN AKU CEPAT MATI HUH?! DASAR NAGA KUDA IDIOT!" teriak _yeoja _bernama Yixing itu

"Ya...ya... terserah ka –ARGH... RAMBUTKU!" pekik Kris

Sementara itu diluar ruangan...

"Yang melahirkan itu Kris atau Yixing?" tanya Luhan

"Entahlah, mungkin keduanya" jawab Sehun

PLETAK!

"Kau pikir Yifan-ge berkelamin ganda?!" protes Tao

"Ya...salahkan dia yang menjerit seperti ibu mau melahirkan" jawab Sehun polos

"Kemana para _yeoja _ini huh? Mereka lama sekali" celetuk Chanyeol

"Mungkin mereka sedang ngerumpi atau sejenisnya" jawab Joonmyeon

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat pas di kepala Joonmyeon

"Sembarangan mengatai kami ngerumpi, kami hanya ingin membeli minuman" sahut Baekhyun

"Minuman? Kalian benar-benar pengertian" ujar Chanyeol sambil merangkul Jongdae

"Kata siapa ini untukmu?" tanya Jongdae

"Kalau bukan untukku,untuk siapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"HUWAAAA!"

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari dalam ruang bersalin, semua orang yang berada di luar ruang bersalin tersenyum lega. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Kris keluar dari ruang bersalin dengan keadaan acak-acakan

"_Oppa_ tidak apa?"

"Apa yang sakit?"

"Ini minum dulu"

Para _yeoja _mengerumuni Kris dan memperhatikan keadaan Kris, sehingga membuat semua suami mereka hanya ber_sweatdrop _ria. Chanyeol dan Tao segera menarik istri mereka dari Kris dan memeluk mereka dari belakang dengan erat

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Baekhyun

"Jangan. Urusi. Kakakku." Ujar Tao penuh penekanan

"Tapi–"

"Diam" potong Tao

"Jangan berlovey dovey disini!" protes Sehun

"Jangan mengganggu Oh Sehun!" sahut Chanyeol yang asyik bermain dengan leher Jongdae

"Channie...geliihh.." ujar Jongdae

"Bagaimana keadaan Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon

"Dia dan bayi kami selamat, dia masih harus butuh istirahat" jawab Kris

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, setidaknya tahun baru ini kau dapat hadiah baru lagi" ujar Joonmyeon

"Ya..."jawab Kris

Drrrtt...Drrrtt...

"_Yeo–_"

"Jangan pernah menghubunginya lagi atau kau kubunuh"

KLIK

"Kenapa kau matikan?" protes Luhan

"Kau bilang tidak akan masalah kantor yang mengganggumu seminggu ini, dan tidak akan ada janji dengan teman atau siapapun" jawab Minseok

"Tapi–"

Drrrtt...Drrrtt...

**From : Chagi**

_Oppa, kenapa teleponnya dimatikan? Bukankah oppa sudah janji padaku untuk berjalan-jalan hari malam ini?_

"_Chagi_?" tanya Minseok tajam

"A-aku bisa jelaskan..." jawab Luhan

"Kau berani selingkuh di belakangku Xi Luhan?" tanya Minseok

"Ti-Tidak sayang..." jawab Luhan

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Minseok

"Dia Kang Sehyun, sekretarisku. Dia selalu memegang ponselku dan tidak membiarkanku menerima telepon darimu" jawab Luhan

"Tidak membiarkan atau kau memang menyuruhnya untuk mematikan teleponmu?" tanya Minseok tajam

"Aku tidak pernah tidak mengangkat teleponmu kan?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah memelas

"_Yeoja _genit itu saja yang kecentilan pada Luhan _hyung_, percayalah _noona_" sahut Joonmyeon

"Oh ya? Atau bisa saja membela Luhan _oppa _supaya dia bisa menutupi perselingkuhanmu huh?" ujar Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak ada niatan selingkuh sama sekali" elak Joonmyeon

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Soojung kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Joonmyeon

"Aku hanya menemaninya jalan-jalan" jawab Joonmyeon

"Apa memeluknya itu termasuk menemaninya?" tanya Kyungsoo tajam

"Dia hampir jatuh saat itu, apa kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Joonmyeon lembut

"Terkadang kau tidak bisa dipercaya" cibir Kyungsoo

"Para orang dewasa sedang bertengkar" bisik Sehun pada Jongin

"_Wae_? Kau mau kita juga bertengkar?" tanya Jongin

"T-Tidak, lagipula aku kan tidak punya salah" jawab Sehun

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Daeun kemarin?" tanya Jongin

"Aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya, dan kami mengobrol" jawab Sehun

"Apa berpegangan tangan termasuk?" tanya Jongin

"Ayolah... kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu" pinta Sehun memelas

"_Papa_!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat semua orang tua disana menoleh dan mendapati seorang _yeoja _kecil yang berlari dengan wajah cerianya. Kris tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada _yeoja _itu dan segera memeluknya

"Dimana adik Yiyi?" tanya gadis kecil bernama Yiyi itu

"Dia ada didalam bersama mama, Yiyi bisa melihatnya nanti" jawab Kris

"Adik Yiyi laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Yiyi lagi

"Dia perempuan sayang, dan dia sangat cantik seperti Yiyi dan mama" jawab Kris

"Apa Yixing baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan paruh baya pada Kris

Kris mendongak dan tersenyum, ia berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan pada ibu mertuanya

"Yixing baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan" jawab Kris

"Yiyi sangat ingin kemari dan cepat-cepat melihat adiknya. Dia terus-menerus merengek padaku dengan _aegyo_nya" jawab

"Tuan Wu! membutuhkan anda sekarang, beliau akan segera melahirkan lagi" sahut seorang suster

"Lagi? Anakku kembar?" tanya Kris

"WU YIFAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Yixing dari dalam

Kris menggerutu sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin

"Kurasa dia perlu sabar" ujar Chanyeol

"Dan kuharap dia–"

"YIXING! JANGAN TARIK RAMBUTKU!"

Semua orang yang ada di luar ruang bersalin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecuali Yiyi yang menatap neneknya bingung

.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat cantik sepertimu Xing" puji Jongdae

"Terima kasih" jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum

"Tapi matanya sama tajamnya dengan Kris" ujar Minseok

"Oh ya, kemana mereka?" tanya Yixing saat menyadari bahwa para suami tidak ada di tempat

"Mungkin bertemu seseorang" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan ponselnya

**From : Zitao**

_Noona, aku bersama hyungdeul dan juga Sehun sedang ada urusan. Nanti kami akan menjenguk kalian_

"Bisa saja itu klien, Baekkie" ujar Yixing

"Aku tidak yakin mereka bertemu klien" cibir Kyungsoo

"Jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu, lagipula mereka mencari uang untuk keperluan kita juga kan?" tanya Yixing

"Iya..." jawab para _yeoja _itu

"Ya sudah tak usah khawatir" ujar Yixing

"Aku yakin mereka akan pulang dengan sebuah bekas di wajah ataupun badan mereka" celetuk Jongdae

"Kalian terlalu mencurigai mereka" ucap Yixing

"Lihat saja nanti" ujar Jongin

Malam harinya...

BRAK! BRAK!

"Eh? Baekhyun? Jongdae? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minseok

"Demi alasan apapun, jangan suruh kami membukakan pintu setelah ini" jawab Baekhyun

"Memangnya kenap–"

"Dae-ie / Baekkie"

"Kami bisa jelaskan semuanya, tapi tolong ijinkan kami masuk. Apa kau tak mengijinkan Kris hyung melihat anaknya?"

Semua _yeoja _yang ada di dalam ruangan Yixing hanya memandang duo BaekDae itu heran. Dan beruntung gebrakan pintu tadi tidak membangunkan kedua bayi yang berada di sudut ruangan itu

"Mereka bermain di belakang kita"

"Hah?"

"Aku punya buktinya. Dae-ie, ambil buktinya"

Jongdae hanya berdehem dan mengambil beberapa lembar foto di kantong mantel Baekhyun lalu memberikannya pada para istri disitu

"_Mwoya_?!"

"Ish...lihat saja nanti"

"Tuan Wu bodoh"

"Kim Joonmyeon..."

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Duo BaekDae. Menyuruh mereka minggir dan membuka pintu ruangan. Semua _namja_ terkesiap saat istri mereka kompak menyilangkan tangan ke depan dada dan diiringi tatapan membunuh

GLEK!

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan Jonginnie..." ujar Sehun sambil memelas pada Jongin

Kris masuk ke dalam dan mendekati ranjang Yixing dengan takut,Yixing hanya tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang bertengger di bahu kiri Kris

"Presdir Kim..."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekai Joonmyeon dan tersenyum pada Joonmyeon

"Seokkie..."

Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok dengan takut, dan tatapan Minseok masih tajam padanya

"_Noona_..."

Tao malah beraegyo ria pada Baekhyun

"Hehe...Dae-ie, kau tak marah padaku kan? Pastinya tidak kan?"

Jongdae hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Kalian..."

GLEK!

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! LEPASKAN KAMI!" teriak Joonmyeon

"Supaya kau bisa menggoda Soojung lagi? Baiklah, kau tinggal menandatangani surat perceraian yang tergeletak di mejamu besok" jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon

"Aniya...Jangan. Kau tega menceraikanku huh? Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?"

"Cih.." cibir Kyungsoo

"_Noona_... kau tidak kasian padaku?" tanya Tao

"Tentu tidak, anak nakal sepertimu perlu diberi pelajaran" jawab Baekhyun

"_Noona..._" panggil Tao

"Tunggu saja beberapa menit lagi"

"Mommy, kenapa daddy dan ahjussi-ahjussi itu digantung di tiang jemuran di atas?" tanya Yiyi pada Yixing

"Yiyi tidak perlu tau, sekarang masuklah. Mommy yakin Fanxing dan Liyin menunggumu di dalam" ujar Yixing

"Baiklah"

"Aku yakin Yiyi butuh pelukanku"

"Dia bahkan tidak bilang ingin memelukmu"

"Jongin-ah...kau tidak mau kulitku gosong kan?"

"Biar kau sama denganku"

"Tiang digantung di tiang, lucu sekali"

"Dae-ie..."

"Aniyo, jangan melakukan aegyo Park Chanyeol"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan suamimu yang tampan ini Nyonya Park?"

"Shireo"

Para _yeoja _pun meninggalkan suami mereka yang masih menggantung di tiang jemuran setinggi 2,3 meter


End file.
